The Dragon's Soulmate
by SunnyBunnylove77
Summary: Arella Drache goes into the family business. And just like Keller, her mom, she has her own team. Jennette and Atiyana go on missions with her to help try to stop the apocalypse from happening. Full summary inside Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So guess what! I made a new story! Lol in case u haven't noticed this is my 2****nd**** story. I'm excited!**

**

* * *

**

Full Summary:

Arella Drache goes into the family business. And just like Keller, her mom, she has her own team. Jennette and Atiyana go on missions with her to help to try and do their best on trying to stop the apocalypse. One day Arella and her team are sent on a mission. The mission requires taking down and defeating a dragon. But while battling the dragon something happens. Er, Actually a few things happen. Some bad and some not so bad.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World! It belongs to L.J. Smith. But I do own Arella, Jennette, and Atiyana, Those are my characters.**

**So this is a Prologue chapter so this might be a bit boring.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

Atiyana and Jennette were at it again. We were playing video games to pass the time. We recently came back from a trip to do some investigating over on the East Coast. There were rumors that there have been dragon sightings over there, so we were sent to check it out. But they were false. My team and I found nothing to support the rumors.

Jennette was arguing with Atiyana about who won the last match. They both couldn't except that it had been a tie between the two. Jennette's fiery hair made her features seem cold and menacing, while Atiyana's punk clothes and attitude made her seem bloodthirsty and mean. They both locked gazes with each other seeing who would cave first. Honestly I don't know why they bother to fight over stupid pointless stuff like video games. So before they could start their argument over again I said "Hey guys knock it off will yeah."

They looked at me, then back to each other, then back to me. Jennette went back to bubbly personality, while Atiyana went back to her 'I hate everything' attitude. I sighed. Some things never change.

My mom, dad, Poppy, James, Jez, and Morgead walked in just then.

"Hey girls. All of us are going on another mission so we won't be back for a while. Behave yourselves." Poppy said. My mom and dad came up to me. We hugged good bye. "Good luck." I told them. Jennette and Atiyana gave their farewells also. Right before they were all about to leave my mom turned to us and said "Oh by the way, Thierry wants to see all three of you in his office. Now." Then she turned and walked out the door.

"Well come on team. I have a feeling that we will be going on another mission soon." I said to them as we walked to Thierry's office.

* * *

Thierry's office was huge! You could fit like 50 people in this room and still have plenty of room left over. There were chairs scattered around the room. The walls were painted a cream color. The furniture was all brown leather. When we walked in Thierry went straight to business.

"Arella I want you and your team to go undercover at Bartley High School. We believe that there are some suspicious activities going on. I want you guys to investigate and find out what is going on there. You have to enroll in the school and act like you just transferred there. We believe that a conspiracy is there and they are harboring a dragon named Sterling but his ancient name is Chua. It's Native American for 'snake'. I'm guessing that he is very powerful so don't underestimate him. But that also means that he might be smart enough to change his name so he could be anyone at that school. Look for a dragon's personality or something suspicious. Lupe is going to drive you there. You have 2 hours to pack your things. Good luck." Thierry said while going back to his paper work.

He has been very busy lately trying to do everything to stop this apocalypse from happening. But no matter how busy he is, he always has time to spend with Hannah and his two kids. Jacinta and Brayden. They are fraternal twins. Jacinta, who everyone calls Jace, is the older twin by 11 minutes. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's 16 and is 5'5". Brayden is younger and is also 16. He has short blonde hair and hazel eyes. But he is taller at the height of 5'8 and is still growing.

The three of us walked out of the office and went off to go pack. Here we go again on another mission.

**

* * *

**

Ok so the next chapter will be while they are at Bartley High looking for Sterling the dragon. REMEMBER this was only the prologue so please please please give this story a chance! I really want to write this and I think that it will turn out good as the story progresses. XD Review please!

**Peace**

**Cally!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Days

**Hey Everyone! I'm so soo soooo sorry about not updating fast but hey I do have a life and I was busy with school and I had a lot going on so forgive me and I'll see you guys at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Night World Series it belongs to L.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First Days

First days at school are so boring! I hope that my team and I can quickly find out whether or not there's a dragon here. I looked down at what I was wearing, light wash jeans and a black shirt with the words 'I Run With Werewolves' on it. I wouldn't be able to fight right with the clothes I'm wearing. I had my black hair in a bun so it was out of my face.

At least Jennette and Atiyana had the same schedule as me, well almost the same. We only had three out of the seven classes together. We were sitting in second period, which was our Geography class, wondering what the dragon, Sterling or Chua, looks or acts like. He's rumored to be one of the most ruthless people in the Night World. If that was true we had to always be on our guard, which didn't help when Atiyana was asleep with drool coming out of her mouth. I sighed. No matter what some things never will change.

Looking around the room I could see pictures from different places in the world, posters with maps of different parts of the world, a globe, and I could see Jennette fidgeting with her halter top. By the looks of it she wasn't all that comfortable in her green halter top, black cargos, with flip flops. I could sympathize with her. After being so used to always being on alert and fighting someone or something it was disturbingly quiet.

The bell rang signaling all of us that we could leave. I gathered up my things, I told Ana and Jenn that I would see them at lunch. They nodded back and walked the opposite way to their next class. I had math next. Oh joy, can't wait.

One of the perks of being an agent in the Night World was that school wasn't very important. We mostly spent our time learning new fighting techniques. But occasionally we would have to learn something about math, reading, and all that good stuff. It just wasn't as the top of our list for things to know.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor and made my way down the hall. Since it was already the middle of the year everyone obviously turned their heads to look at the new girl walk in. I handed my schedule to the teacher, Ms. Applebomb, and after she signed it took a seat in the back.

* * *

Math is so boring. I kept looking at the clock every 30 seconds hoping that it would tick faster; naturally time seemed to go slower. I guess the girl next to me noticed because she kept looking at me like I was crazy. With my sensitive hears I could hear all the whispering around me. One of the perks of being a shape shifter was that you had super hearing and eye sight.

After a very torturous hour, the bell finally rang. I jumped up, gathered my books and ran out. Everyone seemed to go their own way and I was soon left alone in the hallways with a random person here and there. As I was making my way to the lunch room, I turn a corner and bumped into someone. I was knocked on the floor and my books went flying. The guy across from me also landed on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I probably should have looked where I was going." I said as I started picking up all my books.

"No problem. It was my fault also. I'm Conner by the way." He said as he got up and brushed invisible dust off of his jeans. "This is my friend Chase. Are you new?" As Conner said that the other guy, Chase, bent down to pick up my last book. I took the book and when I looked up I saw that he eyes were a startling dark navy blue. It could almost past as black. I eyed him closely then I remembered that Conner asked me a question.

"Yeah I just transferred here. My name's Arella, sorry but I gotta go. I'll see you around, bye." I said as I ran down the hallway to the lunchroom. As I reached the lunch room, I was looking for Atiyana and Jennette. I finally found them sitting at the back table talking with each other. I quickly ran over to them.

**

* * *

**

Sorry to end it there…this chapter sort of needs to be short. I got so many ideas but I just need to get started first to get the story going. Sorry if this is boring so far! I promise it will get better. Bare with me please!

**Reviews are what keep me writing! Please review!**

**Peace,**

**Cally**


	3. Chapter 2: Detention?

**I Am Sooooo Sorry That I Haven't Updated In Like Forever! My keyboard was acting funny, and I wrote the whole chapter but then forgot to save and lost everything ****-sigh- stupid me! An then I had to go to my bro's wedding, and I was sooooo busy! But now that I'm on spring break I can write all that I want/can! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series, it belongs to L.J. Smith.**

* * *

*Previously*

_After a very torturous hour, the bell finally rang. I jumped up, gathered my books and ran out. Everyone seemed to go their own way and I was soon left alone in the hallways with a random person here and there. As I was making my way to the lunch room, I turn a corner and bumped into someone. I was knocked on the floor and my books went flying. The guy across from me also landed on the floor._

"_I'm sorry. I probably should have looked where I was going." I said as I started picking up all my books. _

"_No problem. It was my fault also. I'm Conner by the way." He said as he got up and brushed invisible dust off of his jeans. "This is my friend Chase. Are you new?" As Conner said that the other guy, Chase, bent down to pick up my last book. I took the book and when I looked up I saw that he eyes were a startling dark navy blue. It could almost past as black. I eyed him closely then I remembered that Conner asked me a question._

"_Yeah I just transferred here. My name's Arella, sorry but I gotta go. I'll see you around, bye." I said as I ran down the hallway to the lunchroom. As I reached the lunch room, I was looking for Atiyana and Jennette. I finally found them sitting at the back table talking with each other. I quickly ran over to them._

* * *

Chapter 2: Detention?

"Hey!" I said to Atiyana and Jennette as I was sitting down at the table they were currently occupying. Atiyana still had on a bored expression, while Jenn was looking around amazed at what school life was like.

"Hey, it took you long enough to get here." Replied Atiyana. "Did you find any leads or were you flirting with a high school jock and got caught up? They seem to be drooling at anything that has a mini skirt on, which by the way is a lot of females at this school."

I noticed that she seemed rather annoyed. I think something either happened to her after second period or she's just in a bad mood. With Atiyana it could go both ways.

"No I was not flirting with anyone, and by the way that only happened on one mission 2 years ago, OK? It's not my fault that surfers tend to have a nice body. And for your information I do have a lead." I said back to her.

Jennette seemed to stop daydreaming as soon as I said that because she had a sudden interest in our conversation. "Wait! You found something already?" When I nodded 'yes' she seemed to get excited and said "No way! Who do you think may be a dragon?" Jennette whispered the last part of her question.

I was going to answer when some people came up to our table. There were 3 guys. One of them was Conner, the boy I ran into in the hallway, and two of them I didn't know. One guy had auburn hair and brown eyes and was wearing black jeans with an orange tee. The other guy had dark brown hair, also with brown eyes, and was wearing light wash jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Can we help you or are you lost? The easy one-night standers are over there by the trash." Atiyana said with harshness in her voice. I wonder why she was so annoyed all of the sudden.

"What my friend meant to say was, do you need something?" I said while shooting her a glare and smiling warmly at them trying to make up for Ana's rude behavior.

"Well we wanted to welcome you to Bartley High School. I'm Joey," said the guy in the orange tee then pointed to the guy in the blue t-shirt "this is Vic, and that's Conner" Joey then pointed to Conner. I gave them a small wave. Jennette smiled big and said cheerfully "Thanks! I'm Jennette, this is Arella, and my rude friend over here is Atiyana."

"It's nice to meet you, ladies." Vic said with a surprisingly deep voice. Joey and Vic were looking at all three of us, sizing us up and checking us out. I got irritated at that and said "Will you stop staring? It's creepy and weird."

"What? We're just looking is all. Besides you guys are hard not to stare at, with your long legs and nice bodies." Joey replied. I scoffed at this.

"If you don't turn around and walk away right now, someone is going to get hurt." Atiyana said in a low voice. Her eyes looked menacing as she glared at the two boys, while her fiery red hair added to the fact that she was beyond annoyed at this point.

The two idiots didn't seem to get the message though and just laughed at her statement. Conner on the other hand seemed to get the point that they shouldn't be messing with her and slowly backed away into the crowd of students in the lunch room.

I stood up and cracked my knuckles. Atiyana did the same thing, while Jennette, being the softy on humans out of the trio, sat there and watched as things played out, ready to jump in at anytime if necessary.

The guys continued to laugh at us. '_Well then, I guess we're just going to have to teach them a lesson."_ I thought to myself. I walked around the table to where Joey was standing and asked as politely as I could "Are you done yet?" Joey then put his arm around me and said "Yeah babe we're done laughing, but how about me and y-" Before he could finished I grabbed his arm that was around my shoulder and flipped his body. Joey landed on his back with a surprised expression on his face. I smirked at him then when he sat up I punched him in the face.

I looked over at Atiyana and Jennette who both had a stunned look on her face because they know that I never lose my cool no matter how annoyed I get. Then I noticed a large crowd had formed around us with the principal in front. She looked at my sternly and said "Come with me young lady."

I frowned. I knew that my mom and dad will both hear about this and I knew that I was also going to get a big lecture by Thierry and my parents.

As I walked in the principal's office I noticed that it was very plain. White walls no pictures or plaques and a boring looking brown desk. The office was really ordinary and was nothing special. I sat down in the chair in front of her desk and she sat in her chair behind the desk.

"Why were you fighting young lady? I mean it was your first day here at Bartley High School and already you're causing trouble." The Principle said.

"Well he got me really mad and I just sort of lost control for a little bit. I'm sorry it won't happen again." I replied earnestly.

"You better hope it doesn't." She sighed then continued talking "Since it's your first day I will only give you after school detention for a week. You can leave now."

My jaw dropped at my punishment. I had training to do after school. I sighed. Lord Thierry is going to have my head for this.

"Ok, bye." I said then quickly left the room.

* * *

The day passed pretty quickly after lunch. It was already five minutes till the school day was over. I was not looking forward to detention nor was I looking forward to going home and being yelled at.

The bell rang signaling that the day was over. I walked out of my seventh period to the room where my detention was. As I walked in I saw three other students. They were scattered about the room. I walked to the back and sat down at the desk in the corner.

As I put my bag down on the floor another student walked in. But this guy looked familiar. He had sandy blonde hair, baggy jeans with a 'Green Day' shirt on. As I looked at his face I saw the same familiar dark navy blue eyes from this morning. It was then that I remembered his name; Chase.

'_What was he doing in detention?'_ I thought to myself. He started walking towards me.

**

* * *

**

So, are you happy now? I updated! I'm not happy with this chapter but I guess I'll live. Tell me what you think! Review Please! I give everyone who reviewed a cyber cookie! You know you wants one!

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up maybe this week sometime, not sure. I also have to update Sophie's Journey so be on the lookout for that also. (And if you haven't read that story yet could you read and review it. Please!)**

**Peace,**

**Cally!**


	4. Chapter 3: Excuses

**I am SOOOO SORRY that I haven't update since the end of March! I feel sooo bad about it! I have been busy with stuff and I just haven't had ANY inspiration to write and Writer's Block is a Big pain in the butt! But I updated! Yay! *dodges flying tomatoes*  
But the next update will be up a lot faster!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series! If I did I would have made it into a movie or TV series by now. :D how cool would that be!**

* * *

*Previously*

_The day passed pretty quickly after lunch. It was already five minutes till the school day was over. I was not looking forward to detention nor was I looking forward to going home and being yelled at._

_The bell rang signaling that the day was over. I walked out of my seventh period to the room where my detention was. As I walked in I saw three other students. They were scattered about the room. I walked to the back and sat down at the desk in the corner._

_As I put my bag down on the floor another student walked in. But this guy looked familiar. He had sandy blonde hair, baggy jeans with a 'Green Day' shirt on. As I looked at his face I saw the same familiar dark navy blue eyes from this morning. It was then that I remembered his name; Chase._

'What was he doing in detention?'_ I thought to myself. He started walking towards me._

* * *

Chapter 3: Excuses…

Chase started to walk down the same aisle of chairs that I was in but stopped. He stood there and stared at me. Because of this I started to feel self conscious. I mean guys don't just walk into a room, start walking to you and then just stop and stare. As I was going over this in my head, I didn't notice him walk up to me. He stopped at the same desk I was sitting in and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me girl, but that's my spot." Chase said with a bit of territorial hint in his statement.

This really ticked me off. Who did he think he was? You can't just walk into a room and tell someone to get their but out of a seat that someone else wants or 'claims' to be theirs. It's just not right and it's just plain rude!

He cleared his throat again, but it was louder this time. I looked up at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked, playing innocent.

Chase didn't seem to like me answer and frowned.

"Okay let's get this straight, I don't like to repeat myself and I don't want to be in this place any more than you do. I'm really ticked off at the moment and I would really like to just sit in my usual spot, so can you move your butt to another seat?" He said in a somewhat nice voice, but was more like he was commanding me to do what he said.

That just pushed me over the edge on my really bad day. I stood up and walked up to him. We stood about a foot away from each other. I stared him right in the eye and said with an edge to my voice "Okay buddy let me get this straight with you, I don't like being told what to do nor do I like it when someone is being rude to me when they don't know me. So to top off on one of my worst days ever in school just leave me alone and find another seat."

Chase looked at me with a cold stare after I was done with my mini speech. A couple minutes passed and we were in a stare down, trying to see who would crack first. After about five minutes of this Chase smirked at me. My glare intensified at his smirk. Why was he _smirking?_ What's so funny? After another minute he spoke.

"You know… I think we might just get along. You're feisty, and rude but not afraid to stand your ground." His eyes narrowed and he continued talking "You're not like the other girls in this school. Where exactly are you from?"

"I'm What? You think I'm rude? You're the one who won't sit somewhere else for one day in detention." I stepped a bit closer to him and poked him hard in the chest and said "And don't even _compare_ me with most of the girls in this school! They are just asking for something to happen to them. I'm nothing like them."

I mentally slapped myself. I was getting all defensive and I was losing my anger. How could this guy just make me want to scream? He gets under my skin.

Chase must have sense some of this as his smirk grew bigger. He put his hands in front of him and waved as an attempt to calm me down.

Just then the teacher watching the detention room decided to walk in. He saw me yelling at Chase and shook his head. He didn't look to happy.

"Ah Miss Drache, I hope you're not causing more trouble. You already have a week's worth of detention; I don't think that you want to add on to it. Both of you sit down now and be quiet I don't want any talking! And Miss Drache I would like it if you could sit up here where I can keep an eye on you."

I nodded my head signaling the teacher that I understood and turned from Chase. I bent down to grab my backpack. As I passed Chase, to head to the seat that the detention teacher told me to sit at, I 'accidently' bumped into his shoulder. Before I passed I saw him smirk again.

I wanted to rip that smirk right off his face. I could still feel his smirk at the back of my head throughout the whole time I was stuck in detention.

Finally the time came where we could leave. I ran out of the school building and to the park.

* * *

The park had a secret path that led to the base where my team and I were staying at. As I neared the forest in the park I looked around making sure no one was around. After about a good five minutes of looking I was sure that no one was in the park. I dropped my backpack on the floor.

I took one last look around before I started shifting. My ears moved to the top of my head, my clothes were replaced by black fur (the same color as my hair) but had auburn spots all around, and I grew a tail. When I was done shifting, which was a two second task, I was transformed into a cheetah. I stretched my legs a bit after sitting in a chair for so long. I picked up my backpack with my canine teeth and started running on the path that only Daybreakers knew.

As I saw the house near I slowed down my pace. I wasn't really in the mood to be home. My parents were probably going to call soon and yell at me. I silently thanked the stars that my parents were both away for a mission right now. But I had missed training today so my team and Thierry were probably going to chew my head off.

I finally made it to front porch and dropped my backpack on the floor again. This time my fur turned back into clothes, my tail receded, and my ears went back to their normal position. I picked up my backpack and walked up the porch steps. I hesitated when I got to the door and rested my hand on the door knob for a while. I turned the knob and opened the door.

When I walked in I silently prayed that no one would hear the door open and hoped that I could just sneak upstairs to my room without anyone noticing. I looked around and no one was in the living room. I quietly and stealthily made my way to the stairs. I put one foot on the first step and the step creaked a bit when pressure was on it. To me the sound was almost too loud. Then I put the other foot on the next step.

I made to the fourth step on the staircase before I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I cringed slightly and turned around slowly.

"So… you finally decided to come home. Arella are you aware that you had training this afternoon right _after_ school?" Thierry said in a stern voice.

"Um… Well…You see about that… funny story… I uh sort of got in trouble today during lunch at school and I now have detention for the rest of this week. Ha-ha isn't that funny or what?" I could see that Lord Thierry didn't appreciate my attempted at making a joke and I laughed nervously "I'm just gonna go now…" I said as I quickly turned around and tried to make my escape.

"Stop! Get down here. Now!" Thierry yelled.

I quickly made my way back down the staircase and stood in front of him.

"Not only did you miss training but you have homework and you have to be watching out for the dragon at that school! _Not_ getting into trouble because the more trouble you're in the less time you'll have to be working on your mission. Now I'm going to let it slide for now… But if you get into any more trouble you will have double your chores for two weeks and double the training. Do you understand me?" Thierry said

I nodded me head and turned again to make a run for my room. As I was on the last step of the stair case I heard Thierry call out "Oh and your parents are going to call soon. Have fun with that conversation." He then laughed slightly.

Man that means that someone told my mom about me getting detention. So not cool. It was probably Atiyana…she always was a trouble maker. Oh well… At least today is almost over and done with. After I finish all my homework, which shouldn't take too long, then maybe I can finally talk to Jennette and Atiyana about my suspicions on who the dragon is.

**

* * *

**

And… im ending it there! Its not much of a cliffhanger but eh whatever… its late and im tired so im just happy that I finally updated! And this chapter was the longest one I've written! So im super excited about that!

**What do you think of the chapter title? Does it go? I just couldn't think of a good enough title so I thought…well shes in trouble so she'll need an ****Excuse**** to get out of trouble… haha I know its lame but whatever! Im the author! What I say goes! ;)**

**Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully I will have another one out by this weekend or early next week… those are my goals. I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**So you know the drill. Review! Comment, Questions, Concerns, and Critique… put it all in a review please! **

**Peace,**

**Cally!**

**^.^**


	5. Chapter 4: Dance Partner?

**NEW CHAPTER! And it's the longest one for me to write! xD yay! Sorry for the long wait folks, inspiration is hard to find sometimes.  
Anyways I won't keep you waiting… Read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World it belongs to L. J. Smith.**

* * *

*Previously*

_I made to the fourth step on the staircase before I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I cringed slightly and turned around slowly._

"_So… you finally decided to come home. Arella are you aware that you had training this afternoon right after school?" Thierry said in a stern voice._

"_Um… Well…You see about that… funny story… I uh sort of got in trouble today during lunch at school and I now have detention for the rest of this week. Ha-ha isn't that funny or what?" I could see that Lord Thierry didn't appreciate my attempted at making a joke and I laughed nervously "I'm just gonna go now…" I said as I quickly turned around and tried to make my escape._

"_Stop! Get down here. Now!" Thierry yelled. _

_I quickly made my way back down the staircase and stood in front of him._

"_Not only did you miss training but you have homework and you have to be watching out for the dragon at that school! Not getting into trouble because the more trouble you're in the less time you'll have to be working on your mission. Now I'm going to let it slide for now… But if you get into any more trouble you will have double your chores for two weeks and double the training. Do you understand me?" Thierry said_

_I nodded me head and turned again to make a run for my room. As I was on the last step of the stair case I heard Thierry call out "Oh and your parents are going to call soon. Have fun with that conversation." He then laughed slightly._

_Man that means that someone told my mom about me getting detention. So not cool. It was probably Atiyana…she always was a trouble maker. Oh well… At least today is almost over and done with. After I finish all my homework, which shouldn't take too long, then maybe I can finally talk to Jennette and Atiyana about my suspicions on who the dragon is._

* * *

Chapter 4: Dance Partner?

I walked into my room and put my back pack on the floor. I sat on my bed thinking about today's events. I sighed, fell back on my bed and thought '_today went smoothly. Not!_' I put my hands under my head and relaxed, glad to be home.

The quiet was soon broken by Jennette and Atiyana running into my room.

"Ah! She's trying to kill me!" Screamed Jennette.

"Get back here Jennette!" Atiyana yelled at Jenn.

I sat up and sighed again.

"What are you two fighting about now?" I said in a tired tone.

"Jennette put _lipstick_ all over my face while I was taking a nap!" Atiyana yelled while glaring at Jennette.

"I didn't put it all over your face… just your lips. And a hint of lip gloss." Jennette said.

Atiyana finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm but Jennette quickly moved was able to slip her arm out of Ana's hold.

I stood up, stepped between the two and held out my hands so I could keep the two at a distance.

"Stop fighting! It was just lip-" I stopped talking when I looked closely at Atiyana's face, then said, "Are you wearing eye liner and eye shadow?"

"WHAT?" Ana screamed loudly, gave Jenn a death glare and then spoke in an eerily calm voice, "Jennette… I am going to…Kill You! GET OVER HERE!"

Jennette grabbed me and used me as a shield, while saying "What? It looks good on you! It enhances your beauty and the eye liner makes your silvery-blue eye color pop!"

"GUYS! Can you stop fighting for five minutes?" I asked.

"Fine" Atiyana replied.

"I wasn't fighting… I was defending myself from this witch" Jennette mumbled to herself quietly but Ana heard anyways.

"I'm a _Vampire_ not a witch!" Ana said while her fangs grew.

"Enough! Both of you shut up!" I yelled at them, frustrated.

They both mumbled things under their breath but nodded anyways.

"Okay, good. Okay so as I said earlier during lunch, I have a lead on the Dragon, Chua."

They both perked up when I said that and Jennette asked "Who? How do you know?"

"Well I've noticed this one person. He—" I got interrupted by a phone ringing.

'_Oh, no'_ I thought '_It's going to be my parents calling, just like Thierry said. Crap.' _

I turned to the sound of the ringing and picked it up off my desk. I slowly put it up to my face.

"H-hello?" I said unsure if answering the call was the best thing to do.

"Arella. We're not happy… Not happy." My dad, Galen, said.

I sighed at least it wasn't my mom. Dad was always more of the easy-going, laid back type of parent, while mom was the opposite when it can to obeying the rules. Usually she was good with whatever I did, but when it came to school work and training she was strict.

"Hey dad! W-what are you talking a-about? I haven't done anything… pfft." I said, obviously lying.

"Uh-huh, sure. Then why did Lord Thierry call me and say that you had detention? For a week?"

I heard someone scream 'what' in the background very loudly. I groaned; the owner of the voice was none other than my mom.

'WHAT DID SHE DO?' I heard her scream in the background.

"You know that you shouldn't have done anything to get you into trouble. Now you have drawn attention to yourself. The Principal is going to be watching you like a hawk. She's going to make sure you don't get into anymore trouble." Galen said calmly.

He spoke a little to calm if you ask me.

I heard a noise in the background and Keller saying "WHAT DID SHE DO? GALEN HAND ME PHONE!"

"Arella, why did you get into trouble? What did you do?" my dad asked.

There was more movement on the other side of the phone.

"Arella!" my mom screamed, "What on earth did you do? Its school, did you back talk to a teacher?"

I sighed. Mom was getting worked up; she does this whenever I'm doing something I'm not supposed to do.

"Mom, I—" I got interrupted again.

"We taught you and brought you up much better than that! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" My mom yelled.

There was rustling again on the other side of the phone.

'Keller calm down, there's a reasonable explanation.' I heard my dad say in the background, then he said to me, "Now Arella can you explain to us what happened?"

I sighed again for the umpteenth time that day.

"I AM trying to tell you but you're not letting me talk." I said, "It's not even that big a deal. I just got in a fight with some guy-"

"Hold up! You got in a fight why?" My dad asked, interrupting me again.

"If you would let me talk I could explain." I said. I was getting a bit annoyed now.

"Yeah Galen! Quiet, I want to hear the story!" My mom said, "Okay honey, tell us." Well she didn't sound as mad as before.

"Okay so as I was saying… Some guy was hitting on me and wasn't exactly being nice, he got me a bit angry but I decided to let it slide. The reason I got into a fight was because I got really angry when he put his arm around me, so I flipped him onto his back, then when he was sitting up I punched him in his face. But that was also when the principal walked into the Lunch Room."

I got to unexpected responses from my explanation. The first one from my mom: "Oh my baby! She got into a fight with a good for nothing show off guy and won! I'm so proud! I taught her well!"

The second response came from my dad, which was the complete opposite from my mom: "WHAT! HE PUT HIS ARM AROUND YOU? WHO IS HE? I AM GOING TO RIP HIS ARM OFF! YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! EVER!"

"Don't worry dad, he wasn't boyfriend material anyways." I said trying to calm down my dad. It sounded like Keller was too, she kept saying 'Honey, she beat the guy up… I'm pretty sure she didn't liked him. Calm down.'

"So… I'm not in trouble?" I said trying to end the conversation now so I didn't have to do any more extra work. I already had Thierry punish me; I didn't need anything more from my parents.

"Ha, nice try." My mom said as she laughed, "You're not getting off the hook that easily. I want you to do at least one and a half more hours of training for a week."

"Alright sounds fair." I nodded my head. At least her punishment wasn't that bad. Or long.

"Alright, we have to go honey. Stay out of trouble." My mom said, "Love you." My parents said at the same time.

"Love you too." I replied then hung up.

Well that went…unexpectedly.

* * *

When I arrived to school the next day some people were looking at me weirdly. They either saw or heard about the fight yesterday. Jennette didn't mind the attention; Atiyana was glaring at everyone who was staring, while I was just ignoring everyone. I didn't care about what people thought of me, only my true friend's opinions matter.

We continued walking through the halls but stopped when we reached a staircase. I turned to face my two best friends and gave them a hug. My first hour was upstairs while there's was on the first floor. We only had 2nd, 4th, and 5th period together. I waved before walking up the stairs.

When I walked into the classroom all eyes were on me. '_Oh joy! This period is going to be fun._' I thought sarcastically. I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in the corner. Thanks to my cat-like hearing, I heard all their whispering.

'_I heard she beat up a guy yesterday…she doesn't look that tough'_

'_Man that was so cool yesterday when she punched that kid in the face.'_

'_Is it true that she sent that boy to the hospital?'_

Everyone seemed to love to gossip. All I did was flip his body, and then punch him. Has anyone from this school ever seen a fight?

If the whole day was going to be like this I was screwed. I would probably go off on someone eventually, after hearing my name everywhere.

When lunch came around I was officially ticked off. I sat down at the table that Jenn and Atiyana were occupying, and banged my head on the table.

"This is worst then my parents and Thierry's punishments… I can't stand being people's gossip topic." I groaned.

"That rhymed." Jennette said with a smirk on her face.

"Not helping Jenn." I said, with my head still on the table

"Ok sorry. I was just trying to lighten up the mood." She answered back.

"Can't I just ditch today?" I asked.

"Nope. 'Cause if you did everyone would probably notice, since you're the hot topic in school right now, and because if your parent's found out you'd be in more trouble than you are now." Jennette said in a 'duh, shouldn't you already know this?' kind of way.

I picked up my head and said "I already knew that, it was a rhetorical question."

She looked at me, with her eyebrows up and her mouth forming an 'O'.

"Well it can't get any worse than it already is." Jennette said.

"I think you just jinxed it Jenn." Atiyana said. She was being unusually quiet; normally she would have at least tried to join into our conversations. I was going to ask her about it but the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over.

All three of us walked off to our 4th period together.

* * *

As 6th period came around my mood was slightly better. But only slightly. In 5th period things calmed down, the students weren't talking about me as much, for which I was grateful. I walked to the Gym for PE class. I would have gone straight to the Locker Room but the coach had us go to the Gym first today. Was he going to give them a lecture or something? But if he was, then why did we have to go to the Gym first before we dressed out?

People were staring at me as I walked in, but at least no one was talking. Well talking about me at least. I walked over to the bleachers, climbed to the top and sat down. After about 5 minutes the coach walked in and blew his whistle.

"Alright, a lot of you may be wondering why I had you come here first before dressing out. Well the answer is simple" Coach paused for a second before continuing, "I have in my hand sign-up sheets for various activities" He held up his hand to show everyone all the papers he had in his hand then said, "I want everyone to sign up for an activity. No if's, ands or butts. Once that is done get into a group with the people who also signed up for the same activity. I will assign partners from there."

Coach walked up to a girl on the first step of the bleachers and handed some papers to her. He then walked to the opposite side and did the same thing.

It was slightly unfair that they got the stack of papers first. They got first pick on whatever they wanted to do. It probably would have been smarter to have sat at the bottom of the bleachers instead of the top, that way I wouldn't have had the left over activities to choose from.

As it turned out all the good ones were taken. Football, Soccer, Basketball, Field Hockey, Tennis, and any other fun sport were taken. All that was left was Dance or. I raised my hand and waved trying to get the coach's attention. When he noticed me he walked up the bleachers. When he was close enough I asked "Coach, Do we really have to sign-up for an activity?"

He looked at me a bit annoyed and said "Weren't you listening earlier? I said that _everyone_ has to sign-up for an activity."

"But can't I add my name to a different activity then the two left? There has to be a sport other than Dance or Synchronized Swimming that I could take." I argued back.

"What did I just get done telling you? Didn't you hear me earlier when I said 'No if's, ands or butts'?"

"But can't I take Football or Soccer instead? There has to be some room." I said.

"Young lady, if I have to tell you one more time I will sign you up for a class myself. I already had to do this with another kid; in fact I might just pair you guys together since you both like not following the rules." With that said the coach grabbed the papers from my hand and said, "You're in the Dance group, go join them."

I got up and walked down the bleachers. I looked at all the signs and stopped walking when I saw the Dance sign. I looked into the group, only five other kids were in the group. That's just great.

I walked over and just stood there awkwardly. No one from the Dance group spoke, they were all being quiet or shy, I couldn't tell, but either way I wasn't complaining. I didn't feel like talking to anyone anyways.

The coach was making his rounds and going to all the groups, assigning teams or partners for various activities. When he walked over to my group I stiffened. Who was I going to get partnered up with? I looked around at all the possibilities, there was three girls including me and three guys. Most likely we will be paired with someone from the opposite gender. No one looked familiar to be since I didn't have any of them in my classes. As I scanned the faces of the people in the group I stopped when I saw a slightly familiar face. The sandy blonde hair and dark navy blue eyes reminded me of someone.

Coach read off some names, but I didn't really pay much attention. That is until he walked in front of me and said "You're paired with Chase Morgans." That shook me out of my reverie fast. I really didn't favor this guy and I was stuck being paired with him too. Chase didn't seem to like it either because he walked up to where I was standing, which was in front of the coach and screamed at the same time I did saying, "What?"

Chase looked over at me and glared, I did the same thing back. Then we both turned our heads and glared at the teacher at the same time. This kid needs to stop copying me before I repeat what happened yesterday in the Lunch Room.

"But… but… I can't be paired with _him_!" I said with a slightly high pitched tone.

"What did I say about the 'No ifs, ands or butts'?" Coach said sternly.

I backed off a bit, but Chase wouldn't let the subject go.

After five minutes of arguing the coach got mad and yelled, "Arella and Chase, you guys are partners. There's no getting around it, so suck it up!"

Both of us were quiet after that, but were glaring at the coach's receding back and he walked away. When he was out of site we turned our glares at each other.

Great, now not only do I have to see him in detention for the next week I'm also partnered with him. And I have to _dance_ with _him_!

'_Well it can't get any worse than it already is'_ I thought mockingly. Yeah thanks Jennette for jinxing it.

* * *

…**And done! Whew! That was a lot to type…okay not really but still.**

**What did ya think of my cliffhanger? Good, no? Lol**

**So what will happen when Chase and Arella are forced to dance? Will they ever learn to like each other or at least tolerate each other? Can Arella's day get any worse? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**REVIEW! I wanna hear err, read… what you have to say.  
Reviews are love people!**

**Peace,**

**Cally!**

**^.^**


	6. Chapter 5: First Dance Lesson

**Heyy! I am so completely sorry that I haven't updated in like forever! Wow it's been a long long long time! So I won't keep you waiting and I'll talk to you at the bottom of the page.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Night World it belongs to L. J. Smith****. **

* * *

*Previously*

_Coach read off some names, but I didn't really pay much attention. That is until he walked in front of me and said "You're paired with Chase Morgans." That shook me out of my reverie fast. I really didn't favor this guy and I was stuck being paired with him too. Chase didn't seem to like it either because he walked up to where I was standing, which was in front of the coach and screamed at the same time I did saying, "What?"_

_Chase looked over at me and glared, I did the same thing back. Then we both turned our heads and glared at the teacher at the same time. This kid needs to stop copying me before I repeat what happened yesterday in the Lunch Room._

_"But… but… I can't be paired with __him__!" I said with a slightly high pitched tone._

_"What did I say about the 'No ifs, ands or butts'?" Coach said sternly._

_I backed off a bit, but Chase wouldn't let the subject go._

_After five minutes of arguing the coach got mad and yelled, "Arella and Chase, you guys are partners. There's no getting around it, so suck it up!"_

_Both of us were quiet after that, but were glaring at the coach's receding back and he walked away. When he was out of site we turned our glares at each other._

_Great, now not only do I have to see him in detention for the next week I'm also partnered with him. And I have to __dance__ with __him__!_

_'__Well it can't get any worse than it already is'__ I thought mockingly. Yeah thanks Jennette for jinxing it._

* * *

Chapter 5: First Dance Lesson

I walked into Dance Room with the other students who got stuck taking this. In the room there was a middle aged woman. She was very average looking; her hair was graying, she wasn't very tall and she was a bit thin.

When she noticed us walk into the room, she turned around and said "Hello everyone. My name is Sandra Evens; you can call me Mrs. Evens or Sandra, whichever you prefer." She was smiling and seemed to radiate happiness and positive energy.

She looked at everyone and moved her finger to point at everyone; it looked like she was counting in her head. She clapped her hands together, and then said "Ah the perfect amount of students. We have just enough for everyone to have a partner, four girls and four boys."

She looked at a sheet of paper on a clipboard and said, "Oh, and the coach already made partners, how wonderful. Well since we have four pairs of groups and four dance rooms, I'll assign each group a room. You will report to those rooms everyday and each group will have their own instructor."

When Mrs. Evens was done talking a boy raised his hand and asked, "What are we gonna do in this class anyways?"

She smiled and answered, "Well you're going to learn how to dance obviously but it won't be Hip Hop dancing or anything like that. You will be learning ballroom dances like the Salsa, Tango, and the Quickstep. At the end of the year for your final you will compete in a Dance Competition, you won't be graded on how fast or how good you learn the different dances, you will be graded on your participation and effort."

Everyone nodded their heads and a few people muttered replies.

After about 10 minutes of informing the students about what they were supposed to do, Mrs. Evens assigned everyone to a room and told us to go there and that we would meet our dance instructors.

I walked out of the room and went to room 4b with Chase behind me. Chase was being really quiet; he didn't even talk when we were meeting Mrs. Evens. When we reached the room I grabbed the handle, opened the door, and then walked in followed by Chase.

* * *

Inside, the room had floor to ceiling mirrors on the right wall and on the left wall there were wall mounted Ballet Barres, there was also pictures on the walls of various dancers in different poses. In the middle of the room were two people dancing to classical music. It was a little intimidating, walking in here with two people dancing so well, I barely knew how to dance myself. I cleared my thought then said, "Um… Hello?"

The two dancers stopped and faced me. The male dancer looked to be about 5'8"; he had blonde hair, brown eyes and was very thin with lean muscles. The female dancer was about 5'6", she had auburn hair, blue eyes and was also very thin.

"Hello. You two must be our new students," The female dancer said with a slight accent, "I am Rosa and this is my partner Paulo. What are your names?"

"Hi, I'm Arella Drache." I answered.

Chase stood there quietly then whispered, "Chase."

Rosa looked at him with a stern look then said, "Speak up and stop sulking, you're in this class so stop pouting like a two year old."

I smirked. I'm going to like this class. Chase on the other hand didn't look very amused by what Rosa said, but he spoke up saying, "My name is Chase."

Rosa didn't look fully satisfied though and said, "Last name?"

"Morgans." Chase frowned; he didn't look amused at all. I, on the other hand, was enjoying every second of it.

"Alright Arella and Chase, we're going to teach you how to dance the Foxtrot," Paulo said with a smile, "The Foxtrot is a relatively easy dance for beginners, the biggest problem you might have will be the timing since the Foxtrot tends to change from fast movements to slower ones."

Rosa and Paulo gave us a mini demonstration of what he was talking about and as he was dancing with Rosa he kept talking, "The Foxtrot isn't supposed to have any jerky movements, you're supposed to glide and move smoothly from fast steps to slow ones," As he was talking he was showing us how we were supposed to move and he was also showing us what we shouldn't do, "We are going to be doing a fast Foxtrot so you can try to learn how to keep the rhythm." Paulo and Rosa stopped dancing and faced us again.

"But before we can start teaching you some moves we need to teach you guys how to stretch." Rosa said.

* * *

After 10 minutes, we went through all of the breathing exercises, and stretched our arms and legs. Rosa and Paulo were then teaching us some basic steps.

But it soon got complicated when Chase and I had to get extremely close to each other. I didn't want to be within arm distance with him and he didn't want to touch me. Rosa and Paulo were trying to get us to put aside our differences and to just dance but that wasn't happening. They soon realized that and shoved us into each other. Rosa was forcing us to cooperate.

"C'mon! Chase just put your hand on her waist and Arella put your hand on his shoulder." Rosa exclaimed for the fifth time in a row.

I sighed then said, "Alright fine."

I moved closer to him, putting my left hand on his right shoulder and taking his left hand. But when I touched his hand I felt a tiny spark of electricity, I slightly gasped and Chase just stared at me with his eyes popping out, but he quickly controlled his shock and put on a neutral expression. He sighed then, he too, decided not to fight anymore. Chase put his right hand on my left hip and his left hand was already holding mine.

"Fabulous! Put your arms up a little higher and make them straighter." Paulo said as he moved our arms into the right position.

Right when we were about to start dancing the bell rang. I quickly let go of his hand and started to head to the door. I was happy school was over but then I remembered I had detention. I grunted, and frowning I was thinking, _why can't I just go home?_

But before I could get out the door I heard Rosa calling after me and Chase saying, "Wait a minute! You guys should stay after school and learn this."

I turned and faced Rosa. I said, "I can't. I have detention all this week after school," and as an after thought I added, "So does Chase."

"Alright then, instead of going to detention this week you guys are staying after school and learning how to foxtrot. And don't worry I'll talk to the detention teacher and let him know later." Paulo said in reply.

"But-" I was interrupted by Rosa who said, "No arguing, that's all you guys have been doing all period and you guys have wasted time so you guys are staying after school to learn this dance, understood?"

I nodded my head, in my peripheral vision I saw Chase slightly nod but his countenance was one of displeasure.

I didn't know if this was a good thing or bad thing to dance after school with Chase instead of being in detention, I guess I'll soon find out.

* * *

**Heyy! Was that good? Yes? No?**

**Sorry if I didn't get the foxtrot right. I've never ballroom danced before so… I hope I did okay explaining it. I used Google to help me by the way. **

**And I am soo sorry for the long wait! But sadly I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I'm going on vacation soon but maybe in 2 weeks. I will try to get the next chapter out faster than this one! **

**So... REVIEW! xD I would love to know if I should change something or if I got anything wrong that needs fixing or if you have any ideas that you might want for me to include, I'm all ears! **

**Peace,**

**Cally!**


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**OMG! I feel soo very bad that I haven't posted but my computer totally crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! Plus my computer wasn't working so I couldn't retype or post or anything ****anyways its still not working but I was able to get on long enough to post this! Yay! So you can all read and hopefully you all won't hate me… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World it belongs to L..**

_**Dedicated to **_**Midnight's Maiden62**_**Happy (very late) Christmas! :D  
and to **_**Kayla Redfern-Holt **_**she has been so nice to me and she is a great friend! So Happy (late) Birthday! :D**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Unexpected

"Okay good now let's try the lift. Chase put both your hands on her waists, hold tight so you don't drop her." Rosa instructed.

I felt Chase's hands on my waists, as I was being lifted up.

"Good. Now Arella spread your arms out a bit...and straighten your back a little..." Rosa said gesturing what she wanted me to do, "You want to be in a dancer's pose like this...bend your right leg a bit..."

I was trying to do what she was telling me, but I kept getting distracted by Chase. And I was getting mad at myself because I was getting distracted. _Okay just breathe_, I thought, _Spread your arms...bend your leg..._

As I was getting into the position that Rosa wanted me in, I felt Chase's grip on me lessen. I wobbled a little and squeaked as I fell on Chase. We both crashed to the floor and roll a bit. Chase landed on top of me.

"Jerk!" I yelled at him, "You dropped me!"

"Don't yell at me," Chase said, still on top of me, "it's not my fault you're not as light as you look!"

"What! Are you calling me fat?" I screamed back at him.

"I'd rather not answer that question." He said quietly.

After just realizing he was still on top of me I shoved him off saying, "Get off of me! You're heavy!"

"Oh so now you're calling me fat? This is all muscle, not fat." Chase said, flexing his muscles a bit to prove his point. And unfortunately, or maybe not, he was telling the truth. He did have muscles; I could feel them through his shirt as we danced. Chase was lean and muscular, but so was I.

"Well I'm not fat either." I said back.

At this point Paulo decided to intervene, "Okay, okay. Stop fighting let's get back to the dance, c'mon, get back into position let's start with the beginning steps again."

I turned to face Chase and sighed. _I think I would rather be in detention_, I thought, _At least I wouldn't have to talk to him_.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he put his on my waist, and then joined our other hands together. I counted in my head the steps. I was still mad that he dropped me so I 'accidently' stepped on his foot. He grunted in return.

I smiled and said to him, "Oops, did I step on your foot? My bad it won't happen again." As I said that I stepped on his foot again and smirked.

"Its fine," He said then purposely stepped on my foot, "It was just an 'accident', wasn't it?"

I winced a bit and replied with a sickly sweet tone, "Of course it was."

I heard Rosa and Paulo sigh in the back ground.

After a while my muscles were getting tired. Even though I train with my team, my muscles weren't used to this. It was hard. And feeling a spark of electricity every time I touched Chase didn't help either.

I glanced over at Chase; he was standing with a bored expression on. He was slightly panting also, but he didn't look as tired as me. But then again, I wasn't trying to hide how tired I was feeling either.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Rosa say, "Okay you guys. That was better. Why don't you guys take a break?"

I sat on the hardwood floor, shortly after Chase sat down next to me. Rosa and Paulo also sat down, then Paulo spoke "Well...that was better than earlier. But you two have to get along better. You guys are partners, and when you dance a ballroom dance you have to have emotions, you have to connect with the story you are supposed to tell in the dance. You have to connect with each other and show the emotions you're supposed to portray in the story. You have to connect with the audience; they should be able to feel what you feel. If, for example, the story was about a boy and girl falling in love, you have to act like your really falling in love or the audience won't connect with the dance. The music is good for placing the mood but if you're mechanically dancing and people can see that you don't want to be near each other then it ruins the dance."

Rosa then added, "Paulo is right. You two have to get along better. At least try to in this class, when you leave you guys can hate each other to your heart's content," She glanced at her watch then said, "I think we are going to slow down the dance. Instead of a fast foxtrot it's going to be a slow foxtrot, and I have the perfect song to get you guys to feel connected to the song and to each other. You guys can get your things and leave. It was a good first practice though...with a little work you guys can almost look professional."

Rosa winked at us then walked out of the room. Paulo waved then he too got up and walked out. Chase and I stood up as well and walked to the back of the room to get our bags. I quickly grabbed my backpack and with a fast pace, walked out of the dance room.

* * *

Chase POV

I watched Arella walk out of the room. There was something different about her...something I couldn't explain. She acted different then the other girls. Most girls would fawn all over me or stare at me or something but all Arella has done was yell, make sarcastic comments, tease me or just ignore me. For some reason, that I didn't know, that bothered me.

I stood there for a bit, pondering about why I was so intrigued by Arella. And the spark...there was a spark of electric every time we touched...could that mean that we-. I cut off the thought before I could finish it. No she is my enemy. I can't think like that, I can't let my guard down. For all I know she could be playing me.

I knew what she was the minute I heard her last name. Drache. She is a shape shifter, just like her parents. And she's a Daybreaker. I have to keep my guard up around her...

And with that thought I walked out of the room.

* * *

I walked into a small shop. I nodded to the guy behind the counter, he nodded back. I went to the back room and down a flight of stairs. I walked past the other people I saw and went to my room.

The room was nothing special. There was a single bed, a desk, chair and laptop on the desk. But it was home to me. My parents died when I was only two-years-old. Some other Night World people took me in. Later I found out that some Circle Daybreak agents killed them. From that day on I hated any Daybreaker I saw, and the new girls Arella, Jennette, and Atiyana are no exceptions.

There was a knock on my door and a teenager with black hair and black eyes walked in. I recognized him easily, it was Ashton. I never liked him but we have one thing in common, our species in almost extinct.

"Hey. How was school?" Ashton asked.

"Why would you care?" I asked back.

"Your right I don't care." He responded.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"I came to tell you that the boss is looking for you. He has a mission for you so c'mon." He said.

"Fine." I said, and then followed him out the door.

We didn't talk to each other along the way, there was no need. We both know that we hate each other so we didn't try to fill the silence with nonsense small talk. When we reached the meeting room I knocked on the door. A low voice responded, "Come in."

We both walked in and sat in a chair across from the boss. The boss turned his chair to face us and I was looking into the face of none other than Hunter Redfern.

"Good, your back. Well Chase I have a task for you to do. Seeing as you have Arella Drache in one of your classes, I thought this mission was best suited for you to do. I know this is risky considering they are probably looking for you already seeing as you are a dragon and you are very valuable to me. I need you to get close to Arella." Hunter said

"I have to get close to her?" I asked confused.

"Yes. Make her fall in love with you if you have to. But I need you to get information about Circle Daybreak, anything from where their spies are or where their base is. Anything useful, understand?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah I understand," I said, "But sir, if I try to get information out of her don't you think she will realize that I'm a dragon, that she could just kill me?"

"Yes I have thought of that. I have come to the conclusion that you must make her fall in love with you first, you must make her feel so attached to you that she will never think about harming you. Then when she is attached to you make it sound like I will kill you if you don't get this information, she will want to help you stay alive. And when she gives you all the useful information we need I want you to kill her." Hunter explained.

I nodded. For some odd reason the thought of me killing her made me feel uneasy.

"Good. Starting tomorrow be nice to her, compliment her, do whatever. I want you to make her head over heels in love with you. You have two months. After that I am planning an attack on Circle Daybreak and I need reliable information. But if she is not dead by the end of the second month I am having Ashton kill her. And you can bet that he will not give her a swift death." Hunter said.

I glanced at Ashton; he had an evil smile on his face and said, "I would love to get rid of her for you."

"Why would you want her dead?" I asked. It made no sense to kill her; it would be a pointless death.

"I want to send Circle Daybreak a message," Hunter explained, "I want them to know that it doesn't matter who I kill I want to put an end to Circle Daybreak for good. And most importantly, it would upset Keller and Galen Drache."

"Do you have a grudge against them or something?" I asked.

"What is with the 20 questions?" Hunter asked, "If you must know, I hate them because they united the shape shifters and the witches. That means there are less witches on our side. More and more Night Worlders are supporting those Daybreakers and I cannot tolerate it any longer. I will stop them and I will control the Night World! No one will oppose me!"

I was speechless and shocked. I just sat there while Ashton's smile got wider.

"You are dismissed." Hunter said.

I got up and walked back to my room still shocked. There will probably be a big war soon if Hunter Redfern gets his way.

* * *

**Hey! So… how was it? Good? Bad? Ok? **

**Were you all shocked or not shocked or were expecting that…? I wanna know! And if you guys have any ideas don't be shy! Let me know! :D**

**Anyways I don't know when the next chapter will be up but… I am going to try to get it up much faster! I promise!**

**Peace,**

**Cally! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 7: Unexpected Encounters

**Heyy! Its been awhile. I am sooo extrememly sorry that I haven't updated but my computer is STILL not working. Grrr. But it should be fixed by next weekend. Yay! **

**I hate typing on my iPod though…I so don't want to do that again. But my dad is letting me on his laptop so I'm posting this right now :D **

**I haven't really had ANY inspiration lately to write so sorry if this chapter is bad but I had to post something to make you guys happy! Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World Series, it belongs to L.J. Smith.**

_**Chapter dedicated to the people who reviewed the last chapter: Nightgirl25, L.J. Smith Lover, Kayla Redfern-Holt, purple halo, and Midnight's Maiden62. Thank you for reviewing! :D**_

* * *

Chapter 7: Unexpected Encounters

After I ran out of Dance Class, I found myself at the park. I walked around a bit before I sat down on a bench. It was still early in the afternoon so not many people were at the park. But that was fine for me; I just needed a moment to think.

As I sat there, my mind wandered to Dance Class. _What happened in there?_ I thought to myself, _we actually almost connected_. I shivered a bit at the thought. It scared me but it also put a small smile to my face. And was there a spark or was I just imagining it? I mentally slapped myself. I had to focus. The whole reason I was even at that school in the first place was because I had to find the undercover dragon, not to obsess over a guy.

I was pulled out of my reverie when someone sat down next to me. I turned to look at the person. It was an old lady with white hair down to her shoulders, blue eyes, some wrinkles and thin lips. She was slightly thin and had her legs crossed with her hands in her lap.

After a moment of silence I went back to my thoughts about Chase, my mission and other things. But again I was pulled from my thoughts when the old lady sitting next to me cleared her throat. I turned to look at her again and saw her looking at me.

"Hello Shapeshifter." The old woman said. Her voice sounded old, as if she had been around for a very long time.

"Hello." I responded warily. How did she know I was a shapeshifter?

"I can see you are confused, Child. Do not fear or be wary of me. I am not an enemy but an ally. I have come to warn you." She spoke in that old voice of hers.

"Warn me? Warn me of what?" I asked.

"Be careful Child for things may not always be what they seem to be. I fear that a danger is rapidly approaching. A danger that surrounds you and affects everyone else."

"A danger?" I asked confused. What is this old lady talking about?

"Yes a danger. You will either face this terrible danger with the one you love or you will face it alone. You may not understand my words now but in time you will. I fear that we have maybe a month and a half or two months till this danger shows its self." The old lady said.

"Who are you?" I asked even more confused than before.

"I am witch, Child." She twirled her hand a bit and a strong gust of wind blew past us. "But I must be going now, time is short." She said as she was getting up from her seat on the bench.

But before she stood up all the way I stuck my hand out to make her stop and said, "Wait! You can't leave yet. What do you mean a danger is coming in two months? Who are y-" She cut my question off before I finish and said, "Calm down Child. My name is Madame Isadora. But I really must be leaving now."

She turned around to leave but stopped after she took a few steps. "Oh and Child prepare yourself for the battles ahead, some may come sooner than expected." She said than vanished in a puff of smoke.

_What does that mean? Wait! She just said her name was Madame Isadora_, I thought to myself, _Why does that name sound familiar? _I pondered over it for a bit but couldn't remember why her name was so important. _Isadora...Isadora...Isadora_, I chanted in my head over and over again.

Then when I thought I would never remember I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. I put my thoughts of Madame Isadora on hold and watched my surroundings. For five tense minutes nothing happened. I sighed and went back to my thoughts, _Now who is Madame Isa-._ SuddenlyI was tackled out of nowhere. I heard growling behind me and hot breath breathing down my neck, claws were digging into my shirt. I elbowed whatever was behind me multiple times to get it off of me.

Luckily, I hit it in the jaw so it let go its powerful grip on me. I quickly turned around and saw a snarling werewolf with drool mixed with blood dripping out of its mouth. I shifted into a black cheetah with auburn spots and growled, baring all of my teeth in a threatening manner. The werewolf charged but I dodged out of the way and pounced on it. The werewolf howled as I was digging my claws into its back. It turned its head trying to bite my paws and was shaking its body trying to throw me off. Unfortunately, as it was nipping at my paws I loosened my grip enough that it shook me off. I growled again as we circled each other, both trying to find a weakness.

Suddenly I heard a high pitched whistle and the werewolf whimpered and backed up, bowing its head. I saw a person walk out of the trees with the whistle in hand. It was another werewolf but in human form. He looked towards me and said, "Shapeshifter this is only a warning. We want you to relay a message from our boss. Watch your back because we will be watching you, you're not as safe as you think." And with that he walked away as quickly as he appeared.

I shifted back and sat on the park bench again with a confused look on my face. _Weirdest day at the park ever_, I thought, _first Madame Isadora then a werewolf attack. Wait a second! I remember who Madame Isadora is; she is the oldest Sight Seeing witch! _I smiled to myself as I figured it out. But then that means that she saw my future, and in it was a lot of danger. I groaned and thought, _Great! That means when she said 'prepare yourself for the battles ahead, some may come sooner than expected' she really meant that. _

You could have at least warned me Madame Isadora!

* * *

When I finally got home I was tackled by Jennette.

"Where were you?" She screamed at me.

"I had detention which turned into dance class." I said as I rubbed my sore back.

"Oh okay. But-," She cut of her sentence and stared at me for bit before saying, "What happend to your face?"

"Thanks Jenn." I said sarcasticly.

"Oh, sorry. I meant why do you have scratches on your face?," Her eyes looked from my face to my arms to see anymore damage then said "And you have bruises on your arms! What happened?"

"Well after Dance Class, I was in the park for a bit when Madame Isadora came and was being very cryptic then disappeared when a werewolf attacked me out of nowhere. Then another werewolf warned me to watch my back because apparently I'm not 'safe'." I said with air quotes around the words safe.

"Wait, wait, wait! Hold on, Madame Isadora talked to you?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, it was weird but she warned me about some kind of danger that is coming in about two months. Then she said that some battles would come sooner than expected but I didn't know that was going to mean five minutes later when a werewolf tackled me to the ground." I said.

"Wow. What kind of danger do you think is coming?" She asked.

"I have no idea, she didn't tell me." I responded.

"Do you think it has to do with the dragon?" She asked.

"Maybe. I mean its possible but I only have one suspect on the dragon. Have you found anyone yet?" I asked her.

"No one is acting out of the ordinary as far as I know. Who do you think it is?" She said.

"Well it might be Chase." I said.

"The guy you bumped into on the first day of school? Why him?" She asked.

"He acts suspicious, like he's hiding something but at the same time he acts normal. I'm not sure but I'm going to keep an eye on him anyways." I answered back.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll keep my eyes on him and still look for other suspects too." She said.

"Alright. Well I'm going to go take a shower." I waved goodbye then walked up to my room to get my clothes to take a shower.

"Bye." She said as I was leaving.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with my back a bit sore from when the werewolf pounced on it yestereday. I looked in the mirror and shuddered a bit. I had small scratches and tiny bruises on my checks and forehead. I grabbed some cover up and put it on my face to hide all the cuts and bruises. When I was done you could hardly tell I had any cuts on my face.

I walked down stairs to the kitchen. When I got there I grabbed a box of cereal, a bowl, some milk and a spoon. I poured the cereal into the bowl then added some milk. Jennette then came into the kitchen and she also grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal into to it. We ate in silence, enjoying our breakfest when Atiyana walked in.

"Morning" I said to her.

"Hn." She said back. Atiyana was not a morning person.

Atiyana grabbed a breakfest bar and sat down at the table with me and Jenn.

When we all finished our breakfest we grabbed our school things and walked out of the house. Atiyana and Jennette were talking small talk while I was thinking about yesterday. _What did Madame Isadora mean yesterday?_ I kept asking myself. I just could not figure it out. _And what the heck did she mean 'with the one I love'? What was _that_ about? There is no way that in two months I will fall in love with some guy. _

We finally reached school and said our goodbyes to each other as we went to our classes.

* * *

Atiyana POV

I said goodbye to Jennette and Arella and started walking to my first period class. Jennette seemed her perky self, which is annoying sometimes, but Arella seemed lost in her thoughts about something. I wonder what could be bothering her.

As I was thinking about my friend a person shoved into me. "Hey! Watch where your going!" I said rudely to the person in front of me, who was the one who shoved into me.

"Why don't you watch where _your_ going. If you weren't looking at the ground maybe you wouldn't have walked into me." The kid responded back in an equally rude tone.

I glared at him. He had dark black hair, black eyes and he had a scowl on his face.

"Oh so your saying that its my fault that you rammed into me?" I asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." He said with a smirk.

This punk was really getting on my nerves. I pushed my way past him and felt a spark of electricity run up my arm as my hand grazed his. I stumbled a bit but quickly regained my composure and left as quickly as I could to get to my first period class.

One word kept running through my mind after that encounter; _Soulmate_… I tried to shake that thought but it kept coming back. _No! I do not have a soulmate!_ I repeated over and over I my head. _I refuse to believe it! _But the word wouldn't go away.

_This is going to be a long day, I just hope I don't see that kid again_, I thought with annoyance.

* * *

**Ooohhh! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Haha! Hmm… I wonder what Madame Isadora was talking about…. Haha just kidding! I already know! ;) Can you figure it out? I will give a cyber cookie to anyone who can figure it out!**

**And what is going to happen to Atiyana? Does she really have a soulmate or is she just over reacting? And can you guess who the Dark Black Hair and Black eyed person is? I tried to make it obvious enough without giving it away :P**

**Anyways this was a really bad chapter! I don't like it but I had to update SOMETHING! Ya know?**

**Well anyways please review and I'll talk to y'all later!**

**Peace,**

**Cally ^.^**


	9. Chapter 8: Set Fire To The Rain

**Oh, wow! Has it really been 3 months? I am so sorry! My sister has been in and out of the hospital for a while now and I've had finals I've had to study for. And, if you can believe it, my computer is STILL not working. So I've had to type on my iPod and for like 30 mins on the computer, on and off. It sucked! **

**But here it is! The next chappie!**

_**Chapter dedicated to the reviewers: **_**Kayla Ann Holt****, ****Nightgirl25****, ****wolf girl123098****, ****Midnight's Maiden62****, **_**and**_**purple halo****.**

_**Special thanks to **_**Midnight's Maiden62**_** and **_**L.J. Smith Lover**_** for PMing me and reminding me that I had people who wanted to read more and that I should get a move on. So thanks for helping me find some inspiration!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World it belongs to L.J. Smith. I do not own the song Set Fire To The Rain by Adele**

* * *

Chapter 8: Set Fire To The Rain

The day went by pretty quickly and I found myself in Dance Class again. Oh I so don't want to be here!, I thought to myself, But I have to focus today! I have to really analyze Chase and see if it's the Dragon we've been searching for! With that thought I walked into Room 4B with my head held high.

When Rosa spotted me, she smiled and said, "Ah, good, your here. I have a surprise for you Arella! Since it would help you dance better I took the liberty to buy some dance clothes for you!"

She then handed me a bag full of dance clothes. I took it warily and pulled out the first piece of clothing I saw. It was a blue leotard with dark green swirls. Scared, I pulled out another piece of clothing. This time it was a really short pair of skintight black shorts. I held up the pieces of clothing with a look of disgust.

"I am not wearing those!" I said with disgust.

"Why not? You'd look really hot in them." I heard Chase say behind me. I turned around to see him smirking at me.

"Well if I have to wear tights so do you." I growled. Suddenly his grinned dropped and he didn't look happy anymore. Good, serves him right, I thought.

Suddenly Rosa clapped her hands to get our attention, and then said, "C'mon! Both of you need to change! Chop chop! Let's go!"

We groaned in unison and walked off to the locker rooms. Inside the locker room I pulled out the blue leotard with dark green swirls on it and put it on. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. Next I pulled out the really short shorts and slipped those on over the leotard. I examined myself in the mirror and grimaced at how much skin was showing. I turned around and saw that the leotard had a very low cut in the back and that the shorts just barely went past my butt. I shook my head at the thought of actually walking out there and letting Chase see me with so much skin showing.

Mentally preparing myself, I opened the door and walked in. Looking around, I noticed that Chase hadn't come back yet. I sighed in relief that I could put off seeing him for a little longer. I walked over to Rosa who nodded in approval when she saw me.

"Good. These clothes with help with the turns and the lifts. Also you will see that they are easier to practice in than your jeans and t-shirt. Now start your exercises and stretching." Said Rosa, as she directed me over to the middle of the room.

I did as I was told and started stretching. Not even five minutes later did Chase walk out. I looked over at the door as he walked in and frowned. There were no tights or embarrassing clothing. He was dressed in a loose tank top, which showed off his muscular arms, and baggy shorts. This was so not fair! Rosa and Paulo made me put on a leotard but all they make Chase wear is comfortable everyday clothes. I glared, feeling jealous, at Chase.

When he spotted me he stopped walking and stared at me. He had his mouth slightly open with an expression of disbelief written all over his face. When I finally realized he was gawking at me I smirked and walked over to him.

When I reached him I said mockingly, "You're going to start catching flies if you keep your mouth open any longer." Then I reached up and, with a little more force than necessary, I grabbed his chin and pushed up, forcefully closing his mouth. But as I did so, there was another strange spark that ran up and down my arm. I felt goose bumps start to form and fought back the urge to shiver.

Quickly, I retracted my hand and turned around walking back to the middle of the dance room to continue my stretching. Stealing a quick glance behind me, I saw that Chase looked a little shocked also and was rubbing his chin with a thoughtful expression.

I was snapped out of my reverie when Rosa started clapping to get both of our attentions. I looked behind me, staring at Rosa, waiting for her to start our lesson. She walked over to Chase, grabbed his hand and led him over to where I was standing. Chase didn't look to happy about this which made me smile inwardly. Good, if I have to wear this than he gets to be unhappy, I thought, secretly happy.

"Today we are going to have you perform the whole dance with the music this time. You two have been dancing and learning this routine for about a week now and I think that it's time to put together all the steps. We, Paulo and myself, want to see what you retained over this past week and also we need to see where you guys need improvement. So when you hear the music start playing… begin dancing." Rosa smiled devilishly at both of us and turned around. But before she started walking she added, "Good luck" with a knowing smile on her face.

The way she kept looking at us made me think that she was up to something. It was either that or she knew something was about to happen and she didn't want to tell us, since it was ruin the fun of it for her. She paused, as she was about to hit play, and taking the initiative Chase quickly put a hand on my waist and took my hand. I responded by putting my own hand on his shoulder.

Rosa than pressed play and the song began.

As I heard the soft notes of the piano, my feet started moving instinctly. But I refused to look at Chase as I started dancing. After about thirty seconds into the song it was abruptly turned off. I stepped away from Chase instantly and let go of him. Paulo frowned at this and said, "Arella why aren't you looking at your partner as you dance? It's part of the routine. You both have to look at each other. Now from the top. Start when you hear the music." And with that he had his finger hovering over the 'play' button, waiting for us.

I growled under my breath as we got back into position. I didn't want to look at him, he still had a weird expression on his face and I couldn't tell if it was bad or not. It made me uncomfortable staring up into his startling dark navy blue eyes and yet, at the same time, there was a strange feeling deep inside me that I felt whenever I looked him in the eye or accidently grazed his hand. I couldn't identify what it was and it scared me but made me feel almost excited. To avoid all these feelings it would be easier to dance and not look at him while focusing on the moves, but like Paulo said 'its part of the routine'.

Paulo pressed play and the music started playing.

Again my feet moved automatically as the soft notes of the piano started playing. This time I made eye contact with Chase instead of looking away. As we danced Chase commented, "You look hot, by the way. Those shorts make your ass look great." I scoffed at that and as we danced I 'accidently' stepped on his foot in response to his comment.

Again, the music abruptly stopped playing. And again, Paulo spoke up, "Both of you stop talking. Dancing isn't a time to socialize. You use emotions not words. And Chase, move your hand from Arella's waist to her back." As Paulo spoke he demonstrated what he wanted done. "Now, again. This time no talking, no 'accidently' hurting someone, and look at each other."

For the third time in five minutes, the song started again.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet_

As I felt Chase's hand slide slowly from my waist to the middle of my bare back, I felt shivers run up and down my spine. It was different when we started dancing this time. I felt electrified by his touch and was captivated by his dark, mysterious eyes. I barely registered what I was doing. All the steps came naturally as we twisted and turned. We pulled apart, as he spun me around. At the end of the turn, both of his muscular arms were around my waist and my back was to him. I turned my head slightly to look at him at the same time as he pulled his face closer to mine.

_But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

Our faces were only inches apart and I could feel his hot breath on my face. He released one arm on my waist as he moved his hand, blindly traveling on my arm to my hand. Once his hand met mine, he intertwined his fingers with my hand. We stayed in that position-with one hand intertwined with the other and the other around my waist, our faces so close all one had to do was move their head up or down and we would be kissing-for longer than was necessary, but we both couldn't pull out of the trance we seemed to be in.

_When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you're here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing gets better_

_'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win._

Without breaking eye contact, Chase spun me around so we were face to face again. This time we were closer together, my nose was almost touching his chest. I closed my eyes as I breathed in his cologne. The scent was so intoxicating that I kept my eyes closed for a few minutes, listening to the song, keeping time with the music and drinking in his smell.

I dipped me back I closed my eyes and I let my head fall back, trusting him not to drop me. He slowly pulled me back up, with my head still tilted back. When my body was upright, I lifted my head back up and in doing so my lips were inches from his when I opened my eyes again.

As the song went on, we twisted and turned some more. I couldn't shake the feeling that this dance was unlike any of the others. There was actual emotions we displayed and we were actually connecting in some quiet way. It was almost like we were both having a conversation, not with words but with our moves and bodies. It was strange being this close to Chase, the man who just might be the enemy. It was also an exciting feeling having his strong arms around me, my nose filled with his scent, twisting and turning, close and then far away from him. It was unlike anything I have ever done and I felt such foreign emotions being with Chase.

_But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
Well, it felt something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

We disentangled ourselves and I danced over to the other side of the room. I did a mini solo, moving my arms and slowly shaking my hips. I turned around and saw Chase slowly making his way over to me. Acting in the dance, I had on an expression of pain and longing. I looked back at him, then looked away, then back again. I then ran and flung myself on him. As practiced, he caught me with ease and spun around. I held onto him with an expression of relief and sadness.

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught, must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you._

_I set fire to the rain,  
Watch it pour as I touch your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

My mouth was near his ear and I whispered teasingly, "If you didn't catch me, I would have kicked your ass."

"Well it's a good thing I caught you then, isn't it?" He whispered back in my ear.

I smiled slightly at his reply. We kept spinning some more before slowly, almost at a snail's pace, Chase was lowering me down. I loosened my grip as I drifted lower and lower to the ground. When my feet touched the ground I let go of my tight hold around his neck and, just as slowly, lowered my arms. My hands ran down his shoulders and onto his chest. As I brought my hands lower, I could feel his strong chest move up and down, breathing, through his shirt.

_I set fire to the rain,_  
_And I threw us into the flames_  
_Well, it felt something died_  
_'Cause I knew that that was the last time_  
_The last time, oh, oh!_

_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_  
_Let it burn_

I stopped as my hands were on his chest and his around my waist. I backed up and was just out of reach of Chase. I turned around a few more shapes of my hips and hands. As the song was ending Chase came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His face was buried in my neck. Chills ran through me as I felt his hot breath on my neck.

It was silent when the song ended and all I could hear was mine and Chase's heavy breathing. Suddenly, there was clapping behind us. I was pulled out of the fog that clouded my mind as we danced. I pulled out of Chase's grip when I realized the song had ended.

"That...was...amazing," Rosa said in a stunned voice.

"I think you both finally got the whole emotions and moves down. Very, very well done." Paulo added.

I looked back at Chase and found him staring at me also. This time though, I wasn't uncomfortable under his gaze. I smiled slightly at him and he returned the smile.

They say there's a fine line between love and hate. I think I'm beginning to understand that quote. If someone would have asked me a week ago if I hated Chase, I would have said yes with no hesitation. But now if you asked if I hated him, I'm not so sure that I would say yes. I'm not sure of anything anymore.

* * *

(Chase POV)

I sat in my room with my head in my hands. I couldn't believe what happened today. I'm supposed to kill the Drache girl in two months and make her fall in love with me so I can get some inside information. The only problem with this plan is that I'm not sure I want to go through with it anymore. Today we clicked. There was something there when we danced, an unexplainable emotion or connection. When we touched there was an electric current that went through me and made my whole body feel like it was on fire.

There's only one explanation about the electric current that ran through me when we touched. I refused to think about it since it would obviously get me killed if anyone found out about it. Even now, I can feel almost a cord that binds us together. The more I acknowledge it, the stronger the cord pulled and the more I know that I'm just lying to myself.

_Soul mates_... There's no denying it. It explains why I feel the way I do and why, all of a sudden, I felt a strong urge to hold her, protect her and kiss her. I sighed; this was becoming a very troublesome situation.

* * *

I walked out of my small room around dinner time and pushed the problem of being soul mates with Arella out of my mind. I walked into the kitchen and met Ashton.

"Morgans." Ashton said, acknowledging my presence.

"Hutchings." I said back.

"You seem distracted." Ashton observed.

I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a loaf of bread and some peanut butter. Then walked over to the fridge and pulled out some jelly. I placed them on the counter and started making my sandwich in silence. When I was finished I finally answered him saying, "I could say the same thing to you. You have yet to insult me today or annoy me till I want to punch you." Then I took a big bite out of my sandwich.

"Yes, well that could change. How about we spar for a bit? Hmm..." Ashton asked.

I shrugged in reply as I finished my peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Ashton took that as a yes and walked out of the room, I followed after him. We both walked into the training room and took a fighting stance.

"Scared Morgans?" Asked Ashton, with a mocking tone.

"You wish." I answered as he ran at me with his fist raised in the air.

I quickly ducked out of the way and stuck out my leg, tripping Ashton in the process. He fell to the ground with a thud. I punched the spot where Ashton was laying only seconds ago. He pounced onto his feet seeing my fist coming at him and grabbed my arm, pulling it behind my back. Twisting out of the grip, I jumped away. Ashton grabbed a weight that was laying next to him and chucked it at me. Seeing the projectile, I quickly ducked.

There was a loud crash as the weight hit the wall. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked slightly mad.

"Did it hit you?" He asked back.

Confused, I said, "No."

"Okay than. What's the problem?" Ashton questioned with a small grin on his face.

Furious, I started to stop holding back. There were a bunch of kicks and punches passed between the two. And the more they fought, the more tired they became. Finally, after an hour of sparring they called it quits.

* * *

Well... I think I'll stop the chapter there. Personally, I'm not a huge fan of the end but… I thought I might give you a look into the everyday life of Ashton and Chase

**We see some more character development in this chappie. Also Chase and Arella seem much closer, don't they? Hmmmm... ;)**

**Ideas are very welcomed! Also if someone knows how to write a fighting scene, Please don't hesitate to tell me or critique or something!**

**Review please! :D**

**~~Cally!**


	10. Chapter 9:Dancing and Starbucks

**HEY! Did you miss me? I'm finally updating! This chapter would've been up sooner but I went on an unexpected vacation ^_^ I really wanted to update so I skimmed the chapter so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, grammar errors etc: **

**This chapter might shock you a bit… I really want to know your reactions to it! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World, it belongs to L.J. Smith. I do not own the poem "**_**Having a Coke With You**_**" by Frank O'Hara. I own nothing except the plot! **

**The title didnt fit when I was uploading :/ Oh well!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dancing, Starbucks, and Scheming

Two weeks passed by and I was actually looking forward to dance class now. Before it was almost torture having to be so close to Chase and being forced to cooperate with him. But now, it didn't seem so bad. It was tolerable now that Chase and I were somewhat friends and the class was becoming fun. The only downside was the "workout clothes" I was forced to wear at each practice. Even though I was enjoying the class, it didn't mean that I wanted to wear so little clothing. But I had to admit, though I would never say this out loud, they were comfortable to dance in and it was funny seeing Chase's expression whenever I walked into the room.

I smiled to myself as I was walking. It was nearing the end of the day at school and I was on my way to my favorite class. I walked into the locker room and headed to my locker. I put in my combination and opened it. Looking inside, I was trying to figure out which outfit to wear. Finally, I settled on a lime green sports bra with a white oversized shirt that had the sleeves cut off and the neck was cut also, making it have a swooping neckline, and another pair of short black shorts.

After changing, I walked into the hall as I was putting my hair into a ponytail. When I was finished I bumped into something. Looking up, I saw that it wasn't a something but a someone; it was Chase. He put his hands on my shoulders to steady me so I wouldn't fall. I felt an electric current run through my shoulders where his hands were touching me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, next time you might run into a pole" Chase said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, like I would walk into a pole."

"I'm pretty sure you would. I mean you just ran straight into me! Unless... you were doing that on purpose…" He said with a teasing tone and had on a huge smile on his face, "I knew it! You totally have the hots for me, don't ya?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes again. "Don't flatter yourself. You're not that good looking."

"Oh so I'm good looking, am I? Well for your information, about half the girl population has asked me out on a date since the school year started!" Chase bragged.

With a twinge of jealously I replied, "And you're telling me this because...?"

With a sly smile on his face he said, "'Cause I know you care. C'mon any other girl would kill to be in your shoes right now!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not like the other girls in this school." I turned around and walked down the hall to the dance room. When I reached it, I pulled open the doors and walked in with Chase not that far behind.

* * *

Paulo and Rosa stopped talking when they saw us walk in. They both had smiles on their faces.

"Finally you guys are here! Well we both have come to the mutual decision that you have mastered the Foxtrot! Well… you guys learned more of a contemporary version." Rosa said excitedly.

"That means that we are going to teach you a new style of dance. For the next few weeks you will be learning how to dance the Waltz. Now, the Waltz may seem like an easy dance at first but it's a bit tricky with your foot work. Although you will be moving gracefully and a bit slowly in the upper part of your body you will be moving quicker with your feet. So it'll be 1-2-3, 1-2-3," Paulo started clapping his hands to the beat, "You will have to move this quick with your feet."

"Alright let's stretch and we'll start teaching you some moves!" Rosa started jumping up and down in excitement, "You guys are going to look so great when you're done… I can already see it in my head…"

"Okay! So the story you have to tell for this dance is a good one. It's about a witch who likes to cast spells on men to lure them into her lair before she kills them. Sounds fun right?" Rosa said enthusiastically.

"So I get to act like a witch?" I ask.

"Yep. You're going to walk past him one day and then put him under your spell that makes him fall in love with you." Paulo said.

"So I have to act like a lovesick puppy?" Chase said with a frown.

"Looks like it, lover boy." I say to Chase.

"Great." Chase says sarcastically.

"Okay so let's start with the first few counts. They are very simple and you barely have to touch each other at first. Now Arella, you will be walking slowly past Chase and once you past him you look back then circle around, walk away, turn back, touch his cheek, walk away again. And you Chase, will not notice her at first then you will act shocked to see her, then watch her for a bit, and follow her before she leaves, then spin her around. Got it? Sound simple?" Rosa said with a tiny smile.

"Not really." I say back.

"Great! Now begin!" said Rosa.

I took a deep breath then started to walk slash dance to the other side of the room. Once I passed by Chase I looked back behind my shoulder and caught his eye. Playing the part, Chase looked shocked for a bit and stood there a bit dazed. I turned around and danced towards him. When I got to him, I danced around him, doing little twirls. He followed me with his eyes, still in a dreamlike daze. I got fairly close to him and lifted my hand to his face and held onto his chin, moving his face left and right before letting go and turning back around again. I started dancing away once more. I got 5 steps away before I felt him grab my wrist and twirl me around into his strong arms. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself from the sudden movement.

Suddenly, I heard clapping but it seemed so far away as I gazed into Chase's dark navy blue eyes. I shook my head as I realized that I was just staring at Chase and was lost in my own little world. I suddenly jumped out of his arms and looked at the person clapping.

"That was great! I liked that little improvise you did with touching and moving his chin. I like that better than just touching his cheek. Very nice, okay then the other part that I wanted to teach you today was the more difficult lift since that will take up the rest of the class today. Then tomorrow we can start the rest of the dance." Rosa said with a thoughtful expression on.

"This might be a bit difficult for you guys but let's try it. Okay, so Arella you are going to jump on his back, but don't hold on to tightly since Chase will grab your leg and pull you off but as your about to fall Chase is going to grab your hand, while still holding your leg, and is going start spinning around while still holding on. Then Chase, as you start to slow down you are going to let go of her leg and, still holding her hand, and _you_ are going to be standing still while you spin her on the floor then pull her up. When you pull her up, start dancing to the left. Okay?" Paulo said explaining the complicated lift to us.

"Ready to start? Okay good. Begin!" Rosa said, still happy from our performance earlier.

I was a little scared about this lift, it didn't sound too easy. I looked towards Chase and said "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." He responded.

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "let's do this."

Chase turned around so I could jump on his back. I stepped back a bit, and then with a little running start, I jumped onto his back. Now that the easy part was over, it got a little complicated after that. I felt Chase grab my left ankle with his right hand. I felt him pull my ankle and then I let go too soon. I fell to the floor with a loud _thud_, my ankle still in his hand.

"Ouch…" I muttered to myself, rubbing the arm that I fell on.

Chase let go of my ankle then stuck his hand out to help me up, "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks." I accepted his hand and he pulled me up, "Let's try that again."

I ran at him again and jumped. This time when he grabbed me ankle, I knew better and had a better grip on his shoulder as he pulled me in front of him. As I let both my hands go, his left hand caught my right hand. But Chase lost his grip while spinning me and tossed me across the room, landing a few feet away from him with another loud _thud!_

"_Chase!_" I growled, still laying on the floor, "You are so _dead_! _Why_ the hell did you let me go?"

Chase stood there for a bit, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry."

Slowly, with a scared expression on his face, he walked towards me and helped me up again. But unfortunately for him, when I was back on my two feet I pounced on him, trying to hit him. He noticed a little too late and tried to shake me off. After about ten minutes, I finally stopped but was still mad.

"Let's try that again, you almost had it." Rosa said with a tiny smile on her face.

"_Don't_ drop me this time." I said to Chase with venom in my voice.

He smiled sheepishly again, "I'll try not to. I lost my grip last time."

I took another deep breath and then, with another running start, jumped on his back again. He grabbed my ankle, and as I twisted around him, he grabbed my hand. This time, thankfully, he didn't drop me as we started spinning in circles. I felt him slow down, and then drop my ankle. Chase still had a firm grip on my hand as he twirled me on the floor for a bit before pulling me up. I fell into his arms and we started to dance to the left for a bit before we stopped at the sound of more clapping behind us.

"That was really good! And just in time too, the bell is about to ring in five minutes. Good, now tomorrow we will work on that again and add a few more moves." Paulo said.

I sighed in relief, happy that Chase didn't drop me. Again.

* * *

After I finished changing back into my dark wash skinny jeans and green halter top, I exited the girl' locker room to find Chase waiting for someone. Puzzled I walked towards him and asked, "Who are you are waiting for?"

"You." He answered back.

"Why?" I asked even more confused than before.

"'Cause I was going to ask you if you wanted to go get a cup of coffee with me. So do you?" He asked.

"Um, sure?" I said, but it didn't sound like an answer, more like a question.

"Great!" Then he started to walk off. And without realizing it, I followed in a confused daze.

* * *

The walk to Starbucks was pretty quiet. I didn't know why he wanted to go get coffee so I was just following him quietly with a suspicious look on my face. Chase broke the silence when we walked inside the coffee shop, "What do you want to drink? I'm paying."

"Well, if you're paying I'll take a Double Chocolate Frappicino with a muffin." I say as I look the menu.

Chase turns to the cashier and says, "I'll have a Caramel Macchiato, Double Chocolate Frappicino and a muffin."

When we received our order we sat down at a table in a corner, near a window. It was silent for a bit as we drank our coffee and I nibbled on my muffin. Once again, Chase broke the silence, "Okay so the real reason I bought you coffee was to apologize about dropping you and flinging you across the room."

"Mmhm, I thought so." I say then take another bite of my muffin.

"Why do you say that? I could've just wanted to hang out with you." Chase said with a curious expression on his face.

"Well… isn't it obvious?" I say back. When he didn't answer me and stayed quiet I sighed, "We never hung out before outside of school and, due to the fact that we argue all the time, we don't actually talk to each other, and if you haven't noticed we aren't exactly friends. We're more of acquaintances."

"Uh huh, that's true but how else can we get to know each other better?" Chase said.

"Right…" I said, not really sure what to say to that.

"What's your favorite color?" Chase suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"I want to get to know you better. So answer the question: What's your favorite color?" Chase said.

"Um, purple. You?"

"Black. Favorite flavor of ice-cream?"

"Chocolate Fudge Brownie. You?"

"Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. Favorite movie?"

"Beastly. I love the poem in the movie, 'Having A Coke With you' by Frank O'Hara," I answered and start to recite my favorite lines in the poem, "'_We are drifting back and forth between each other like a tree breathing through its spectacles; and the portrait show seems_—'"

"'_-To have no faces in it at all, just paint; you suddenly wonder why in the world anyone ever did them; I look at you and I would rather look at you than all the portraits in the world_…' Yeah, I like that poem also. It's very nice."

I sat there shocked, my straw halfway to my mouth, "You know the poem?"

"Yeah. Believe it or not I actually like poetry." Chase declares with a small smile.

After that, I became more attentive and wanted to figure out the guy in front of me. Every time I thought I figured him out, he would do or say something like that that makes me second guess my opinion of him.

* * *

Ashton POV

I was walking on the sidewalk, not really caring where I was going. The sun was starting to set and the sky was becoming a beautiful portrait of colors. I stopped at the crosswalk, waiting for the red light so I could cross. I lazily looked across the street at all the shops, but the one straight across from me shocked me. I saw Chase and that girl Arella sitting in a Starbucks laughing and enjoying each other's company. If I didn't know any better I'd say that they were on a date.

Of course that had to be impossible. Chase was supposed to make her fall in love with him so I guess this is his way of doing that. But… from here it seems like he is enjoying himself. Maybe I should walk over there and remind him why he's there. Although, as much as I would love to embarrass him or to cause trouble, I think I should just stay right here. I don't want to ruin it if he does fall in love. That would give me the perfect excuse to kill the girl myself. I smiled at the thought of seeing her lifeless body in front of me with her eyes still open, her mouth slightly parted and a permanent expression of fear on her face. Yes, that would be much more fun than making Chase embarrassed.

The light suddenly turned red and I walked across the street. I continued my walk and continued scheming about how I could get Chase to fall in love with the girl, but suddenly I bumped into someone. Without thinking about it, I reached out to steady the person in front of me. I was snapped out of my reverie when I felt an electric current run through my hands and into my arms when I touched the person in front of me. I recognized the girl immediately. She girl had long, straight fiery red hair with the tips and bangs dyed black, and had a silvery-blue eye color. She was the one I bumped into the other day at school.

"Is this always how we're gonna meet?" I said rudely to the girl in front of me.

"What's _that_ supposed to—Oh… your that guy from before." The girl said back with an attitude that matched mine. Her expression turned from one of anger to realization then to annoyance.

"Yeah… you remembered too, huh? Well next time watch where you're going!" I said rudely.

"Don't take that tone with me! It's not _my_ fault that _you_ don't watch where you're going! Maybe if you'd pay attention to the sidewalk you wouldn't run into me!" She nearly screamed at me.

"Right, it's _my_ fault," I say sarcastically.

"You're darn right it is!" She shot back.  
I stared at her for a bit, there was something different about this girl. She intrigued me. Usually people would back away from me cause I'm so rude to people. But this girl was being just as rude back and was standing her ground. Curious, I asked, "What's your name?"

"Why would _you_ want to know?" She said with venom in her voice.

"'Cause I want to know what to call you when we bump into each other again."

With a little hesitance she said, "Atiyana."

"My name's Ashton."

* * *

Arella POV

I glanced outside and found that the sun had set and the stars were shining brightly in the night sky. I sighed and felt slightly sad. I was really enjoying talking and laughing with Chase, there was something so natural about it. I didn't want to leave just yet but I knew that I had to get home soon. Everyone is probably wondering where I am since I didn't tell anyone where I was going after school.

"Something wrong? You look all sad all of a sudden." I heard a voice next to me say.

I turn from the window and looked at Chase, "No, nothing's wrong. I was just noticing how late it was."

Chase nodded, "Your right, it is getting late. Wow time flies when you're having fun."

I stood up, "I should really be getting home soon."

"Yeah, I should too." Chase stood up also and followed me outside. We both stopped walking when we reached the sidewalk.

"Surprisingly, I actually had a lot of fun. We should do that again sometime." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah it was nice. Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked.

"No! I, uh, mean no, that's alright. I can take care of myself if a thug tries to rob me." I smile nervously. I didn't want him to walk me since that would be that I would be showing him the Daybreak Base, and Chase could still be the dragon… although I'm not so sure now. He seems too nice.

Chase seemed a bit suspicious, "Right… well if you say so. See you tomorrow then." He held out his arms as if asking for a hug goodbye. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug. I inhaled his scent, he smelt so nice and I felt so comfortable and safe in his arms. I felt him rest his chin on my head as we hugged.

"You smell nice." I murmured. My voice was muffled since my face was buried in his chest.

I felt him laugh as his chest rose up and down. I smiled to myself, I was so comfortable and I didn't want the hug to end.

"Thanks," Chase said while still laughing, "So nice of you to notice."

I pulled away slightly to look him in the eyes, blushing a little, "Oh shut up."

We stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes, for a while. I didn't know if it was seconds or hours, I was completely lost in his beautifully dark navy blue eyes. Slowly, Chase lowered his head closer to mine. His face kept coming closer but slowly as if giving me time to pull away. But with a startling realization I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel in lips against mine. I didn't understand this sudden urge to be closer to him, but what I did understand was that he was moving too slowly. Without thinking, I quickly closed the gap between us.

When our lips met, the same familiar electric current flowed through me. I snaked my arms around his neck and ran my fingers in his hair. I felt him tighten his grip on me as he deepened the kiss. After a while, we broke apart. I stared at him, shocked at what I just did. I just kissed Chase, I freaking _kissed_ him! What is wrong with me? I don't like him; at least I thought I didn't.

I untangled my hands from his hair, and jumped back in shock. "I – That – I shouldn't have – That was," I was at a total lose of words, finally I just said, "I should go. It's late."

With that said, I ran as fast as I could before Chase could respond. He still looked as shocked as I felt. Right before I turned the corner I heard him yell out my name.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**XD Great spot to stop, huh?  
Well, did you expect that? The story is starting to unfold a bit now. We're getting to the really good parts soon. Anyways, I still don't know anything about ballroom dancing so if there's anything wrong…tell me, I just got my information from Google (: And I've never been to Starbucks before so…. I don't really know if they have those flavors (they probably do)**

**Reviews are very welcomed! I would love to know what you thought **

**~~Cally ^_^**


	11. Chapter 10: Nocturne Meetings

**Guess whose back? ME! And this time it was only a 2 week wait I think I'm getting better and quicker at updating..**

**So…..the other night I was watching So You Think You Can Dance and some people were dancing to the song Nocturne and I put a twist on the idea that they used so it's a witch instead of a siren and I made up the dance in my head so…. Yeah….no copyright intended, I just thought that it was a nice song and idea and I tried to make it my own **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World**** it belongs to L.J. Smith. I do not own the song Nocturne by Secret Garden.**

**(can't believe I forgot this on the last chapter!) **_**Chapter dedicated to the people who reviewed the last chapter: **_**MikeLover, L.J. Smith Lover, **_**and**_** purple halo.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Nocturne Meetings

A week passed since I kissed Chase and I've been avoiding him ever since. I'm not really sure why I've been avoiding him like the plague but I just can't face him. I feel embarrassed about the_ incident_ and every time I see Chase _that's _all he wants to talk about. The worst part of it all was that I had no choice but to see him every day in dance class. And it adds to my embarrassment that I want to kiss him again every time his face comes near mine while dancing, which makes it hard to concentrate and is why I'm covered in bruises from all the falls.

I paused at the door to the dance room. I really just wanted to curl up into a ball and forget everything happened. But, for whatever reason, Chase never leaves my mind. And it doesn't help that he is totally hot and that I can feel his muscles flexing under his shirt as we dance, or his sandy blond hair that just makes me want to fun my fingers through it to feel how soft it is-Stop! No, I can't think about that! I mentally kicked myself and, with a deep breath, opened the door.

* * *

When I walked in, I saw Chase sitting on the floor in the corner, dressed in a grey sleeveless shirt with black baggy shorts. I had to stop myself from blushing and forced myself to stop looking at his muscular arms. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw Paulo and Rosa talking silently with each other, occasionally gesturing to me or Chase.

I sighed again; they have been quiet ever since they noticed that something was wrong. I felt kind of bad for them. It must be pretty frustrating having one of your students trying to ignore the other while trying to get them to dance and teach them a difficult routine that needed a lot of concentration.

Chase seemed to notice me when I sighed. He looked at me for a few seconds then got up off the floor. As he made his way over to me, Paulo and Rosa stopped talking and acknowledged that we were there. I was very grateful that they picked that moment to talk since it looked like Chase was about to say something.

"Well… this week has been-" Paulo started but was cut off by Rosa.

"-dreadful! What is up with you two? Arella, you won't talk or even look at Chase. And Chase is sulking and off in his own world. Meanwhile, me and Paulo are trying to teach you guys. The only good productive thing that came out of this week and a half was that you guys learned the routine." Rosa said frowning.

"Rosa is right. Now, whatever it is that's bothering you, can you guys ignore that for today? Leave all your problems outside that door," Paulo pointed at the door then continued, "We would like to run through the whole routine today, so for the sake of this class, forget everything that happens outside this room, just stay focused today."

Rosa walked over to the music player, put in the CD and waited for us to get into position. Chase walked right up to me and sighed, "I'll forget what happened between us last week if you become my friend again. It's obvious that all you want to do is forget it ever happened."

I stood there shocked. I was not expecting him to say that. I numbly nodded my head, grateful that he was not pressing the _issue_ any more. Chase smiled sadly then walked to the center of the room, ready to start the routine.

For the third time in the last 10 minutes, I sighed again. I walked near the corner of the room waiting for my cue to start. Rosa and Paulo seemed surprised and relieved that we were so willing to just dance and to forget whatever was troubling us for the time being.

"Ready? Begin." Rosa said as she pressed the play button.

The soft sounds of string instruments started playing as I walked slash danced to the middle of the room. Once I passed by Chase, I looked back behind my shoulder and caught his eye. Playing the part, Chase looked shocked for a bit and stood there a bit dazed but under the acting I saw hurt in his eyes. I turned around and danced towards him. When I got to him, I danced around him, doing little twirls. He followed me with his eyes, still in a dreamlike daze but also with the hurt and confusion still in his eyes. I got fairly close to him and lifted my hand to his face and held onto his chin, moving his face left and right before letting go and turning back around again. I started dancing away once more. I got a few steps away before I felt him grab my wrist and twirl me around into his strong arms. I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself from the sudden movement and felt another electric current from the contact.

_Now let the day  
Just slip away  
So the dark night may watch over you  
Velvet, blue  
Silent, true  
It embraces your heart and your soul  
Nocturne_

We started to dance to the left, doing turns here and there. I then stepped out of his arms and danced the opposite way, leaving Chase standing there. Then again, he grabbed my wrist and twirled me to face him. I placed my hand on his chest and started walking forward and as he danced backwards. He pulled me into his arms again, put both hands on my waist as he lifted me in the air.

_Never cry - never sigh_  
_You don't have to wonder why_  
_Always be - always see_  
_Come and dream the night with me_  
_Nocturne_

When he put me down, again I walked out of his arms and danced to the other side of the room. This time he didn't follow me or stop me. I turned to face Chase and, with a running start, I jumped on his back. He grabbed my ankle, and as I twisted around him, he grabbed my hand. We started spinning in circles as Chase held my ankle and hand. I felt him slow down, and then drop my ankle. Chase still had a firm grip on my hand as he twirled me on the floor for a bit before pulling me up. I fell into his arms and we danced back and forth for a bit, with my head resting on his chest. I took this as an opportunity and inhaled his scent, glad for a few seconds just to relax in his arms.

_Have no fear_  
_When the night draws near_  
_And fills you with dreams and desire_  
_Like a child asleep_  
_So warm, so deep_  
_You will find me there waiting for you_  
_Nocturne_

Again, I stepped out of his embrace and danced off before turning around facing Chase. I stuck out my arms and waved them, as if I was pulling an invisible rope in front of me. Obediently, Chase danced towards me. He twirled me around before dipping me back. Slowly he pulled me up, with my head still leaning back. When I was in a somewhat standing position, I felt his hot breath on my neck that sent chills running up and down my spine. Chase lowered his face a little bit into my neck, and as I did earlier, he breathed in my scent.

_We will fly - claim the sky_  
_We don't have to wonder why_  
_Always see - always be_  
_Come and dream the night with me_  
_Nocturne_

Then Chase lifted me over his head with my arms spread apart, my head tilted back and with one leg straight while the other was bent. He spun around three times before gently and slowly, lowering me into his strong embrace. He held me in his arms, bridal style, as I buried my face in his chest, pulling my legs closer to me. He bent down a bit as he let go of my legs. I slid out of his arms and crumbled to the floor. Chase collapsed beside me. I turned over to face him and started to crawl.

_Though darkness lay_  
_It will give way_  
_When the dark night delivers the day_  
_Nocturne_

When I reached him, Chase was laying on his back just staring at me. I put both hands on the floor next to his ears and moved my leg over him so I was practically straddling him. I brought my face close to his then, as we were inches apart, I quickly pulled away, got off of him and stood up. Chase was still lying on the floor as I started to walk slash dance away from my victim as the song slowly came to an end.

Rosa and Paulo looked at each other, shocked, before speaking. "Okay… like wow! You two have such great chemistry with each other! Arella you totally looked like you were casting a spell on that boy. And Chase, that was really good acting. Just wow!" Rosa said as she started to squeal.

"Well, it's nice that you two have decided to put aside whatever differences you had before. Good job." Paulo smiled.

I looked at Chase for a moment and gave him the tiniest of smiles. He returned the smile before looking away.

* * *

When I got home, I ran straight to my room. I know I shouldn't be ignoring my team and family but I couldn't help it. I just wanted to sleep in my bed and try to forget the world for a bit. It's been a month since I have been searching for the dragon and there's still no real sign that one exist here in this area. The only real suspicious person was Chase, although it seemed unlikely now, or that other guy I've seen Chase with. Apparently Atiyana bumped into him a week ago and really seemed suspicious of him. So she's tailing him, trying to figure him out. Meanwhile, Jennette is busy learning new spells and preparing for a dragon attack. I closed my eyes for a bit to take a quick nap.

I awoke much later to find that it was night time. I jumped off my bed and sat at my window seat. I stared out the window to see that there was a full moon out. I sighed; it was going to be a long night. Every full moon I became restless. There was always a feeling inside of me that just made me want to shift into a cheetah and run as fast as I could and for as long as my legs could carry me. Of course, I usually never did since nobody is allowed to leave at night, for safety reasons. I grabbed the book next to me and began to read it for a bit, trying to shake the feeling off. After rereading the same sentence twenty times, I realized that this wasn't going to work.

I got up and started to pace back and forth, occasionally glancing at the clock. It read 1:25. If I sneak out now, nobody would know since everyone would be asleep by now… I shouldn't leave but tonight was different. I couldn't ignore the feeling in my gut telling me to leave. Without thinking twice about it, I opened my window, climbed down the tree next to it and when my feet hit the ground I shifted into a black cheetah with auburn spots, the same color as my hair.

* * *

Chase POV

I felt so frustrated! I wasn't really frustrated at myself but at someone. And that someone was named Arella. I tried to get her to talk to me about what happened last week at Starbucks, but she wouldn't budge. She's so stubborn. If she regretted kissing me so much than why did she do it? What happened that night? I was shocked when she did kiss me but I also felt happy and it seemed…right. It just seemed so natural to kiss her, to want to kiss her more, to hold her, to comfort her, to—No! _Why_ am I thinking this? I'm supposed to kill her in a month. That was the plan.

I was supposed to make her fall in love with me so I could get close to her, learn her secrets, and learn more about the Daybreak Base and where it was. I was _not_ supposed to be falling in love with her. And not matter how much I argued with myself, tried to find logic in the situation or just simply believe it wasn't true… I knew that I was falling for Arella and I was falling fast and hard.

I just have to stall Hunter Redfern. I can't let him go through with this horrible plan of his, but I don't know how. I've been thinking about it since the _incident_ and I still have no plan or anything. I paced my room as if it was going to give me an idea. After making a trench in the carpet I couldn't take it anymore. I was restless and, after looking at the same four walls for so long, I was feeling claustrophobic. I just had this feeling that I needed to escape, to stretch my limbs and wings.

I walked out of my room, through the underground base and out into the open fresh air. I breathed in deeply, feeling calmer. When I opened my eyes, the moon was shining brightly in the clouded sky. Wow how fitting, the sky is just as clouded as my mind. Without another thought I shifted into an eight foot dragon with huge wings. I flexed my wings a bit before jumping into the sky and flying, glad that there were so many tall trees to hide my presence.

After soaring around the fairly large forest, I found a nice clearing to rest. I landed with a faint _crack_! Looking down I saw that I landed on a few twigs. Suddenly a low growl was heard behind me. I turned my head to see…

* * *

Arella POV

I loved the feel of the wind running through my fur. I felt so free and light when running with absolutely no idea exactly where I was going. It was kind of reckless but it felt freeing. Especially tonight. I still couldn't figure out _why_ it was so special, I just knew that it was.

As my legs started getting tired, I tried to find a nice spot to curl up and rest and enjoy the fresh air and the smell of the grass and trees. I found a little clear patch of grass and decided that that was a nice place to rest, under the moonlight and stars. I noticed a nice looking smooth rock and trotted over to it. Spinning around in a few circles, I finally laid down in a nice comfortable position. Just as I put my head on my paws I head a faint _crack_!

On full alert, I surveyed my surroundings and as I did I noticed I wasn't alone any more. I found the dragon I was looking for all month. It was eight feet tall, with long wings and shiny black scales. I growled lowly, my ears were flat on my head and my snarl left some teeth showing.

The dragon noticed I was a threat and arched its back, its massive wings were tucked closely to its body and its tail was swish rapidly back and forth. I extended my claws and felt them dig into the dirt, my muscles in my legs were tensed up ready to pounce at any moment, my back was slightly arched and my tail was twitching.

The dragon let out a fierce roar to try to scare me off or probably to frighten me. But it had the opposite effect. As birds were flying everywhere, scared by the loud and frightening roar, I pounced on my opponent. Digging my claws in, I had a good grip in the dragon's touch scaly skin and I sunk my teeth into the lower part of the dragon's neck, drawing a few droplets of blood. I felt the dragon clawing at me, shaking its body for me to get off but none of that worked. I had a really strong grip and nothing was going to make me let go.

But… something happened at that moment. As I tasted the blood from the wound I gave to the dragon, I felt a strange connection and a familiar electric current. Momentarily surprised, I loosened my grip and retracted my claws. I was suddenly very aware of the dragon next to me but I could tell that it was shocked also. The dragon started shifted back to a person.

Who I saw shocked me so much that I shifted back into a person. Standing before was none other than my dance partner, Chase.

"A-Arella?" He stuttered out.

"Chase… your my soul mate?" I asked disbelieving.

But before I even asked that question, I already knew the answer.

* * *

Ashton POV

I knocked on the door to the meeting room. When I heard a low voice murmur 'enter' I walked in. Sitting behind a huge desk, with his elbows resting on the table and his chin resting on his knuckles, was none other than Hunter Redfern.

"You wanted to see me Hunter?" I asked with a small smile on my face. This was going to be good.

"Yes…" Purred Hunter, "I have a task for you Ashton Hutchings."

"Oh really? And who do I get to kill this time?" I asked eagerly.

"A little eager are we?" Hunter laughed low and slowly, "Yes, it seems that I am in need of you to kill that Drache girl after all."

"Morgans couldn't do it? Figures. He's grown soft lately." I spit out bitterly.

"Well, Chase does have a month left but," said Hunter with an evil gleam in his eyes, "I feel that he won't accomplish this task… Pity, I could use more dragons around here. Once you kill the girl, I want you to finish off Chase Morgans too."

A slow smile crept up on my face, "I get to kill the girl…and Morgans? Both of them?"

Hunter Redfern nodded slowly.

"How would you like me to accomplish this task, Mr. Redfern?" I asked

"Use your imagination, surprise me. I don't really care how you get the job done, as long as it gets down. You can give her a quick death or a slow painful death, it doesn't matter. Just do it." Hunter said, starting to get impatient.

"Excellent." I said quickly.

"You may leave now," Hunter said with distaste, waving his hand carelessly at the door, "Don't come before me again till both of them are dead. I don't want to receive _any_ bad news."

"Yes sir!"

I turned around and headed to the door. But with my head resting on the door knob, Hunter said in a low voice, "And make sure that Morgans gets the message that he is no longer welcome here if he can't do a simple task and kill the Drache girl."

With no reply, I turned the door and walked out of the dark room. Another small smile crept back onto my face as I thought of all the fun I was about to have.

* * *

**What is this? Another cliff hanger?**

**I thought that was a nice place to end… and I couldn't resist making a cliff hanger; those are always so much more fun! **

**If you listened to the song then it should match up perfectly with the story ^_^ if you hit play right before reading the dance than when you finish reading about it the song should end….. I thought that was pretty cool and totally unintentional but totally awesome! :D lol**

**Are you shocked? Did you see that coming? Was it good? Bad? Terrible? Be brutally honest!**

**Well you know the drill! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Cally **


	12. Chapter 11: The Note

**Hey guys! I know its been awhile and im sorry but school started like 3 weeks ago and I've already had some projects and lots of homework. I've been super busy so I really didn't have time to write anything at all. This chapter is short and crappy but it's a chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World, it belongs to L.J. Smith.**

_**Chapter dedication to the people who reviewed the last chapter: **_**L.J. Smith Lover**_**,**_** My-heart-has-turned-to-ash**_**, **_**OHMYGOODNESS**_**, **_**MS. QUEEN21**_**, **_**Forcystus5**_**, **_**Kayla Ann Holt**_**, **_**purple halo**_**, **_**satinhands  
**_**(I think that's the most reviews I got for one chapter, yay!)**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Note**

I was in shock. Yeah that was the right word. Chase was my soul mate; no matter how many times I repeated that in my head I still had one question on my mind. _Why_ didn't I realize this earlier? I should have! All the signs were there… there was an electric current when we touched, I felt like I understood him, we became fast friends, I wanted to kiss him every day since the '_incident_', and he was _always_ on my mind no matter what.

"Chase?" I whispered silently.

"Yeah?" He said in a daze.

"I'm sorry I bit you earlier. I thought you were an enemy trying to kill me. I was already attacked by a werewolf… and Madame Isadora said something would happen in a little over a month… and it's been a little bit over a month now… and-" I realized I was rambling and pressed my lips together in a tight line to stop myself from speaking.

"Wait! Hold on a second, you were attacked? When? And who's Madame Isadora?" Chase questioned.

"I was attacked maybe a few weeks ago or so, not really sure. Someone sent a werewolf at me with a warning saying I would die soon or whatever. I don't really know why, all I know is that it has to do with Hunter Redfern. As for Madame Isadora, she is a special witch. She is one of the best, and last, Sight Seers around. She sees glimpses of the future and makes predictions. My parents teach me Night World History and my dad is familiar with her. He met Madame Isadora once and told me about it and what she is. I still don't really get what she does really; it's such an old practice of magic." I explained.

"And she told you what exactly? Chase asked.

"She said something about me fighting with the help of someone I love; she wasn't very specific on anything." I recalled.

"With the one you love?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"And what about the fighting? Fight who?" Chase questioned some more. Boy was he just full of them tonight.

I suddenly gasped, getting an idea. "The one I love… She was talking about you! She had to be. She said I would meet you, and I did, but I might or might not fight with you since your 'supposed' to be my enemy!" I said excitedly.

"Then who are we fighting?"

"That I don't know. Maybe Hunter?"

Chase stayed quiet and didn't say anything more. Maybe Madame Isadora isn't an old crazy witch, like some say. So far half of her prediction came true.

* * *

The clouds were very dark the next day. It was after school and I was walking home, Chase would be with me right now but I decided against showing him the base for right now. Just because we're soul mates doesn't mean I can completely trust him yet. But looking back on Dance Class today, it was really nice knowing he was my soul mate, made me smile while walking. The whole class changed today, when we danced together it was like we were doing our own secret tango with steps that only we knew and talking without saying anything. It was a cool experience.

The thunder was getting louder and the storm was quickly approaching. I did not want to get caught in the rain so I started to walk faster than before. The longer I walked the more paranoid I felt. For some reason I felt like someone was watching me, that feeling became stronger and stronger the more I walked. I looked behind me to see if anyone was there; there was no one. The streets were completely deserted, probably because of the bad storm that's about to it.

I kept walking, occasionally looking around, but every muscle in my body kept telling me to run, to get away. I picked up my pace and was almost jogging now. I stopped walking suddenly. Listening, I could hear foot steps behind me. I turned my head to see but no one was there. I kept walking but I heard the footsteps again. Turning around, I saw a black hooded figure behind me in the distance. Trying to be rational I just kept saying to myself that it was just someone who's out on a walk… when a storm is about to hit… on a deserted street. Yeah, that makes me feel better.

To ease my paranoia, I turn down the next street to take the long way home. Still hearing the footsteps behind me, I turn to see the hooded figure is closer and turning on the same street I'm on. Speeding up I make the next available turn onto another street. Only too late do I realize that it's an alley, not a street.

I quickly turn around, waiting for my follower to show up. I take my backpack off and lay it on the floor. Then I get into a fighting stance, readying myself for whoever it is. My muscles grow slightly tense. It's been ten minutes and there's been no sign of anyone. I relax my muscles and breathe a sigh of relief. I guess I really was just paranoid the whole time.

The next thing I know there's a knife held against my neck with my hands held behind my back. I can feel the hot breath on my neck of the person behind my back. "You were waiting for me? That's sweet." The voice said behind me.

"Who are you?" I questioned. All I got in response was some maniacal laughter.

"_Who _are you?" I asked again, more forcefully.

I got a different response this time; the person pulled my hair to move my head back, exposing my throat. He pressed the knife to my neck, where a trickle of crimson blood formed. "Now, don't be using that kind of tone with me. I do not l like to be talked to like that. But since you already did… I guess I will have to give you a more painful death than a quick one. What a shame."

He didn't sound ashamed by it. In fact, he sounded almost _joy_ful. I cringed at the thought, this guy was crazy. I needed to get away as fast as possible. Unfortunately, before I could even come up with an escape plan the world around me turned black.

* * *

Chase POV

Despite the weather, I was in a good mood. Dance Class was amazing today, and my situation with Arella improved greatly. Man, I'm just glad to have her not mad at me anymore, that was the worst feeling in the world. Too bad I couldn't spend more time with her, but she didn't want me to walk her home. That was understandable, not great, but understandable.

I went to the park after school. It was quiet and deserted today, which was fine by me. I walked until I found a park bench to sit down on. It was thundering out but I didn't really care. I always liked the rain. The sound always calmed me down and the thunder was comforting in a way.

I could hear the sounds of birds and the rustling of the bushes as animals tried to fine cover for the storm to come. Although, the more I listened the closer the sound of flapping wings got closer. Looking around I saw a small bird fly towards me with a note in its beak. Weird, I've never seen that before. The bird flew over my head and dropped the note. I caught it as the bird just kept flying, not caring that it wasn't carrying the note anymore.

Curious, I unrolled it and read:

_Chase, I have the little Drache girl that you have grown to like. She is currently being held captive by me. If you ever want to see her again, before she dies, meet me at the old shack. Don't keep me waiting too long. Can't wait to see you. _

_Ashton.  
P.S. You're disowned by Hunter; you are now considered an enemy. I look forward to fighting you soon_

I dropped the note in shock. Ashton has Arella captive. When did that happen? Is she alright? I would know if she wasn't right? I picked up the note and looked at it again; yep this was Ashton's handwriting. He wants to meet at the old shack, huh? Fine.

With that, I started to run to shack where I spent most of my childhood playing.

* * *

Arella POV

My head hurt. That was the first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes. The second thing I noticed was that my hands were tied tightly behind my back. The third thing I noticed was that I was on the floor in an unknown room.

What happened to me? With a rush of memories, I remembered there was an unknown man who held a knife at my throat and knocking my unconscious. I struggled to sit up, trying to get a good look at my surroundings. There was paint peeling from the walls, which probably meant that this place was old and uninhabited, there was a desk and chair in the corner, a moth eaten sofa and wooden floorboards.

The door suddenly slammed open to reveal a man, who looked about 18, with black, shaggy hair and cold black eyes. This must be the man from earlier.

"Good you're finally awake. Your boyfriend is on his way, we should be having some fun shortly." He grinned at me.

The grin made me squirm. I didn't want to be here tied up and feeling helpless. That's when I realized something; he said my 'boyfriend' was on his way… Oh no... _Chase_!

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**I rewrote this a couple of times but it never sounded right. Grrrr… personally I thought that this chapter was bad… but that might just be me.**

**Reviews are welcome! **

**~Cally**


	13. Chapter 12: Fighting

**I'm Alive! As you can see I also changed my username. I know it's been FOREVER! I am SO very sorry. I completely forgot about this and I felt so bad for the long hiatus. I lost the love for this series and it was hard to get back into writing this story and remembering how I wanted to end this.**

**I don't know if anyone is even still reading this…. Again SO sorry for the long wait. I feel so bad. Sorry!**

_**Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:**_** Dire Heart, Forcystus5, purple halo, **_**and**_**L.J. Smith Lover.**

_**Special thanks to**_ purple halo _**for encouraging me to continue and reading since like day one. Thanks so much!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World Series. It belongs to L.J. Smith.**

* * *

**Ch. 12 – Fighting**

My body felt sore and weak. There were cuts and scrapes and bruises all over my arms and legs. I think my arm is broken; it's numb so I can't feel it but it's in an awkward position. Suddenly a hand went around my throat, pulling my face close to my attacker.

"C'mon, I would've thought that Galen and Keller's daughter would put up more of a fight." Ashton laughed, the sound sending chills down my spine.

I spat blood in his face. Instead of answering I just glared at him. His black eyes seemed to turn darker and colder. He wiped the blood away saying, "Oh you're so going to regret that!"

Suddenly I was flying through the air and landed roughly on the floor, knocking into a chair, breaking it on impact. Stars were dancing in my vision and as it blurred and I struggled to stay awake. I was in big trouble, the only thing I could do some was wait for Chase to come. But just in case, I had to distract Ashton so I could reach the crystal in my back pocket. Jennette put a spell on it so it would alert one of us that we were in trouble and where to go. As I reached into my pocket I decided now was as good a time as any to distract him. Groaning as I tried to lift myself into a sitting position I said, "Is that the best you got? Please a monkey can throw a banana harder."

Ashton just glared some more as he slowly walked closer. I touched the crystal and concentrated on one word._ Help_. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Ashton was flung into the wall behind him. Who did that? Is someone else here?

* * *

Jennette POV

"Hey Atiyana, have you seen Arella? She should be home by now." I asked the fiery redheaded girl sitting next to me on the couch.

"Nope. Haven't seen her since-" A sound interrupted her, a small sound barely audible unless you know to listen for it. Both of us stared wide-eyed at each other knowing that this meant trouble.

I reached into my pocket to see the crystal was red and felt hot to the touch. I saw a vision of a shack when I touched the crystal. I gasped. "Arella's in trouble!"

* * *

Chase POV

I growled when I saw Ashton throw Arella across the room. _How dare he!_Without even thinking I flew into the room ramming into Ashton's side, flinging him into the wall. I turned around to see how Arella was and grimaced at what I saw. Arella had cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and blood was trickling down her chin. The way she was cradling her arm seems like it might be broken. I turned back to face Ashton, fury written all over my face.

Ashton merely laughed and smiled, "I thought you wouldn't show up! Guess you proved me wrong! That girl must be really special to you; maybe I should just kill her now and put her out of her misery. That'd be the _nice _thing to do, wouldn't it? Then you wouldn't have to see her in so much pain. I'd be doing you a favor. How about it? Just pull up a chair and _enjoy _the show!" Ashton pointed to the broken one that was scattered around Arella, "Not that one though, it's broken! A bit clumsy that girl is." He winked at me.

"If you _touch_ her _one_more time…" I threatened, barely able to contain my fury.

He just waved my comment off and said mockingly, "Oh I'm so scared! Look, can't you see my knees shaking? Yeah _right!_You're as scary as a fly, something to scrap off my shoe! You're no threat!"

I charged at him, hitting him full force in the mouth. Then we both really went at it, shape shifting into dragons. Clawing, biting, scratching, roaring. Repeat. Clawing, biting, scratching, roaring. Repeat. Both of us with pent up emotions finally releasing them.

I was so involved in the fighting that I didn't hear the crash in the window.

* * *

Jennette POV

When we finally got to the old shack we couldn't find a way in. "Looks like our best bet is that window there." I said. A loud roar erupted from inside followed by more roars. "We better hurry!"

Atiyana punched the window, breaking the glass on impact. She looked at me then back at the window, "Let's go!" Then she climbed in.

I followed immediately after. What I saw was horrific. Two dragon's were fighting one was darker than the other. The lighter one seemed to be winning. Atiyana spotted Arella first and darted over to her. I gasped and ran to her when I saw the state she was in. She had cuts and bruises, blood down her chin, her arm seemed to be broken, and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

"You guys got my message!" She whispered out, too tired to talk loudly.

"Of course! C'mon we have to get you out of here!" I said as I started lifting her up.

"No! Not without-ouch!" She winced at the pain in her side, "Not without Chase! He's the lighter dragon. He's good! He's helping me and he's my soulmate!"

Atiyana and I just stared at each other in shock. Then Atiyana said, "Jennette, you take Arella and get her back to the Base. I'll help Chase. We'll meet you there soon."

"But-" I tried to protest but was cut off my Atiyana, "Now! Arella is hurt and you need to protect her. I'll be fine."

I stared into her determined eyes then finally gave in, "Fine." I helped Arella stand and helped her limp to the exit.

* * *

Atiyana POV

I cracked my knuckles ready to get into the fight. After making sure Jennette and Arella left I ran into the fight and started throwing punches at the darker dragon. The dragon threw off Chase and pounced on me. He breathed hot air into my face but when his claw touched my cheek, an electric shock when up my spin and one word echoed through my head. The dragon must've felt it too because he changed back into a human with black hair, black eyes and a shocked expression.

_Soulmates._ You've _got _to be kidding me?

* * *

**Another Cliff Hanger? What is this? How will I know you won't just leave me hanging? …..I know I've been super bad at updating lately but I Promise that I will finish this. There should only be about 1 more chapter anyways, so if you've been with me this whole time I thank you a LOT and hope you can wait for one more chapter.**

**Sorry for all the POV changes. It was sort of necessary.**

**Anyways review! …or don't, it should be my punishment to not get reviews for having you wait so long. (Just Kidding! I want to know who is still reading! A simple "glad you're not dead" would do!)**

**So... review! Or don't... up to you!**

**Peace!**  
**~~Cally**


	14. Chapter 13: Showdown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World Series, it belongs to L.J. Smith. **

**Hey guys! So this is the second to last chapter of this story. I am so sorry for the long Hiatus (again). SORRY! Seriously. But I am gonna finish, I swear! I am even currently working on the last chapter.**

**I swear I am so sorry, but life got really crazy lately. Also I have lost the inspiration to write this and I am currently writing original work. **

**I don't write in first person point of view anymore so this was really challenging to write cause I kept wanting to say 'she' instead of 'I' and stuff like that. Very annoying.**

**Anyways, again - sorry!**

_**Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer **_**Jess_, who reminded me that people still want to know how this will end. This is for you, cause I totally __forgot about this story._**

**_And thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter:_ Jess (guest), Pale62, Forcystus5, Dire Heart, Guest, _and _L.J. Smith Lover. _You guys are awesome! :)_**

**sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I think I caught them all though.**

* * *

**Ch. 13 - Showdown**

* * *

_Atiyana POV_

"Ashton!" A voice angrily called out somewhere to my left.

The man on top of me moved his hands to rest on the floor on either side of my face. He shifted to take over the majority of his weight off me. His black eyes still held shock as they stared into my eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar and his black hair fell slightly in his face. I had a strange urge to reach my hand up to move the hair out of his eyes. My hand twitched at the thought.

"Ashton!" The voice called again and this time it caught my attention.

I looked over the Ashton's shoulder to see Chase getting up off the floor. His eyes were angry and his fists were balled up.

"Go! Bring Arella to safety!" I called out to Chase. She was more important at the moment. "I can handle this." Chase looked conflicted on whether he should leave or not. I could see him inching his way to the door but he had a pained expression on his face. "_Go_!" She glared and put more emphasis on the word.

Chase had a grim expression on and gave her a stiff not before running out the door as fast as he could.

"So," Ashton drawled out, "You think you can handle me?"

My attention was quickly pulled back to the man practically on top of me. I smirked. "Of course I can." I bared my teeth as the canines elongated.

I kneed his stomach and he rolled off. I quickly got into a crouch and prepared to pounce on the man if he made any sudden movements. Ashton rolled over and stood up. He smirked and spread out his arms.

"C'mon, babe, take your best shoot." He taunted.

I growled in response then shoot forward and slammed his into the adjacent wall.

* * *

_Arella POV_

Everything hurt. Feeling started returning in my arm but I wished it would go numb again. Pain shoot up my arm and my side hurt. Jennette had an arm wrapped around my waist as she guided me through the woods.

I stopped walking suddenly when I heard fast approaching footsteps behind us. I quickly turned around and winced at the pain that followed. Jennette threw a confused look at me, "What?"

A figure ran out of a bush and nearly ran straight into us but stopped. "Arella!"

Suddenly my heart felt lighter and energy flooded back through my veins. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Chase.

"Chase!" I stepped forward and went straight into his awaiting arms. I buried my face into his neck and inhaled deeply. His scent confirmed what my heart and head already knew, that he was really here and that I was really hugging him. I couldn't believe how much his presence calmed me down and how much it made me feel better.

"Wait? Where's Atiyana?!" Jennette screamed out.

I pulled back a little to get a look at his face. His face was grim and his eyes were devoid of all emotion.

"She told me to go, to catch up with you guys. She wanted to fight him." Chase suddenly looked apologetic. "Sorry, I should have stayed with her."

"No, it's okay." Jennette said. "Why don't you take Arella back to the base. She can tell you where to go. I'll go back and get Atiyana."

Jennette quickly took off before I could protest for her to stay. Jennette was a brilliant witch but she wasn't much of a fighter. She could handle herself from most but not against a dragon. Chase pulled me back closer to him and rubbed my back.

"She'll be okay. She knows what she's doing." Chase murmured reassuringly into my ear. It made me feel slightly better but I was still worried.

* * *

_Atiyana POV_

My hand was around his neck and I put a little pressure on his windpipe. He still had that annoying smirk in place. I wanted nothing more than to rip that smile off his face. The skin to skin contact was unnerving though. A continuous electric current seemed to flow between them and the pull was getting stronger the longer she had contact with him.

"You feel that, don't you?" He goaded. "That irresistible pull towards me? You won't be able to kill me. I can see it in your eyes; you'd rather kiss me senseless then to end my life." He laughed loudly.

He leaned his face closer to mine. I could feel his soft, even breathing on my face. I felt his hand brush away a few stray hairs and my grip on his throat slackened a bit. He closed the gap between us and our lips met in a fiery kiss. I wanted nothing more than to pull away. To push him back, to hit him, to do anything besides kiss him. But it felt good. _Really_ good. He swapped our position and now I had my back pressed up against the cold wall. Our mouths fought for dominance as he pressed his body closer to mine. His body molded perfectly against mine and I had no strength in me to fight back, to pull away.

He pulled back and we were both gasping for air. _Oh God_, I wanted more, what was wrong with me?! But that one word I was seriously beginning to hate kept ringing in my ears; _Soulmate_. Could I kill him? If I didn't than he would still go after Arella and Chase. If I didn't end this than more people would get hurt. I couldn't even imagine Keller and Galen's face if they found out a dragon killed their daughter. The worst thing would be that I would be the cause of it.

"No." I closed my eyes tight, "This is _wrong_. You can't be my soulmate."

"Believe it, babe." Ashton brought his face closer to mine. "But, unfortunately…" He trailed off.

He trailed feather light kisses along my jaw to my neck. My body involuntarily responded back with a shiver as I let my head fall back, exposing more of my neck, my eyes were still closed. Why was I acting this way? I could feel him smirk against my neck. I was in such a vulnerable position but strangely I didn't mind.

His breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "I still have to end your little friend's lives."

My eyes widened in shock and I pushed Ashton off of me. No, I would not let him kill my friends. If that meant that I had to kill my soulmate then fine, I would. I balled my fist. Ashton seemed momentarily shocked before he wore a nasty grin. He cracked his knuckles and then his neck.

"Ooh, feisty." Ashton took a step closer, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Well let's dance, babe."

My fist threw through the air and made contact with his cheekbone. He swore loudly, his playfulness slowly leaving as he got more serious. He threw a few punches back but I dodged as best I could. I was never more thankful for my vampire speed. He was fast. Ashton picked up a leg from the broken chair and held it like a bat. He swung and I had to fall to the floor to avoid it. I kicked out his legs and he tumbled to the floor. I scrambled quickly to my feet but Ashton grabbed hold of my leg and I was sent tumbling back down to the floor.

I tried kicking my leg out of his grip but it was no use. He tugged on my leg, pulling me closer to him as I slid on the floor. I struggled as he crawled on top of me but Aston grabbed my wrist and pinned them to my sides. He used to his thighs to pin my legs together so I was completely immobilized.

"Get _off_." I growled out.

"Hmm, I don't know. I rather like this position." He leaned in close and my breath hitched, "Don't you? I could think of a few different uses of this position," He wagged his eyebrows and smiled coquettishly, "If you know what I mean."

I scoffed back, "In your dreams."

"Babe, now you will be."

I wiggled back and forth, trying to find a weak spot in his tight grasp. There was none. Doing the only thing I could do, I head butted him. My forehead hit his jaw in the painful collision.

"Ow…" I muttered. That was _so_ not one of my brighter ideas.

My forehead started throbbing painfully but I ignored it ripped free my wrist from his hands. Ashton was momentarily stunned as he held a hand to his chin. Using this distraction, I flipped our positions so now I was straddling Ashton and his back was to the floor. I quickly pulled out my knife, that I  
kept strapped to my thigh, and held it to his throat.

"Ha. You don't have the guts." Ashton laid prone on the ground. He wasn't even struggling.

I pressed the knife harder against his skin at his throat and a small trickle of blood came out of the cut. Ashton stiffened underneath her. His eyes were cold and hard.

"Go ahead. Do it." He taunted.

All I had to do now but slide my knife across his pale neck and he would bleed out in seconds. My hand twitched in anticipation. Steeling myself, I tightened my grip. Right before I slit his throat, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. My soulmate's eyes. My grip slackened as I released my breath that I didn't know I was holding. I couldn't do it. This wasn't right. It wasn't _right_.

"Damn it." I placed both of my hands on Ashton's chest and looked down at them. I fisted the material of his shirt in my hands tightly, "Damn it!" I said louder.

I slapped his chest as Ashton stated laughing. It was a deep throaty laugh that I could feel vibrate in his chest.

"I knew it." He smirked. "You can't bring yourself to do it."

"Shut up."

"You're _weak_."

"Shut _up_."

"Why? Not like you're gonna kill me." He mocked then shrugged his shoulders.

"Shut. _Up_." I punched him in the face. A satisfying crunch followed as blood poured out of his nose_._ I smirked. I could still do that even if I couldn't bring myself to kill him.

He swore loudly and tried to move underneath me but I quickly placed the knife back at his throat. I clicked my tongue in disapproval. "Ah, no moving." Ashton glared in returned.

I pressed the knife deeper into his throat. I had to do this. I _had_ to. If I didn't then who would. Arella and Chase's faces popped into my head, followed by Arella's parents and Jennette's. I _had_ to do this.

* * *

**Soo...? I gotta know, should she kill him or no? I'm on the fence.**

**Next chapter will come out really soon. I promise! Seriously, I do. I already feel so bad.**

**Review please! I would love to hear how you would like this to end.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE FINAL CHAPTER!**


End file.
